Golden Globes Aftermath
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Naya does some flirting at the Golden globes and Heather isn't happy about it. Heya Slight Achelle moments
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Globes Aftermath**

**Pairings: Heya**

**Rating: K+ for now**

**A/N: This is for the gals at the Naya Rivera and Heather Morris Forum! :-) **

* * *

Naya and Heather make their way into Heather's house, Heather shutting the door behind them. The ride home had been silent, and they hadn't even hung out at the after parties together really. Naya wasn't sure what was wrong, but ever since they had left the press stage giving their award winning interview, Heather had been distant.

_Naya turns around and sees Heather following behind her a few steps, and she stops waiting on the blonde to catch up to her. "Can you believe we won?" Naya asks excitingly as she links her arm with Heather's. Heather just gives her a small smile, before turning her gaze back forward. A smile Naya knew wasn't real. Something was wrong with her. She had known the blonde long enough to tell that. "What's wrong?" She asks, stopping, making the blonde stop also. _

"_Nothing." Heather replies with a shrug, looking at her best friend. "I'm going to go to the restroom before we have more interviews." Heather says quickly, pulling away from Naya. Naya just simply nods her head, confused by the blonde's actions. _

_She watches her walk away, disappearing down the hallway, then she feels someone come up behind her. "Hey." Kevin greets with a big smile. She smiles back at him and he wraps an arm around her shoulders. "How awesome is this night?" He asks, making her nod. _

"_It's amazing. I'm completely beside myself right now. We won a freakin Golden Globe." She replies with a small laugh as he nods in agreement. _

"_Come on Access Hollywood wants to interview us." Kevin says, leading her down the hallway. She turns her head to look at the bathroom door, but sees no Heather appearing yet. She just walks with Kevin figuring Heather would find her way to the interview with no problem. _

Naya makes her way over to the couch, and sits down as she looks over at the blonde, who was now fiddling with things in the kitchen. She wasn't really sure what Heather was doing, but she seemed to just be trying to keep herself busy. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" She asks, crossing her right leg over her left. She looks over her shoulder to see the blonde let out a sigh, as she continues fiddling with random objects. "You didn't even want to hang out with me at the parties and that's all you could talk about before we left earlier today." Naya adds, watching her friend who kept her gaze down on the counter.

_They finally get down with all of their interviews and Naya catches up to Heather who was a few feet in front of her, not even looking back for her best friend. "Hey." Naya says, grabbing the blonde's arm. "We're going to the instyle party right?" Naya asks as the blonde turns towards her. _

_"Um i think i'm just going to go to the Fox party. i'll meet up with you there." She says with a shrug, moving her gaze all around the room, being sure to keep her eyes off of Naya. _

_Naya looks at her for a moment, and was about to protest but decided against it. The blonde was being moody, and she didn't want to deal with it tonight. She had asked her what was wrong, but Heather wouldn't tell her; she didn't feel she needed to beat it out of her. Heather should just tell her things. She wasn't going to let this ruin her night. They had just won a freakin' Golden Globe for godsake, nothing was putting a damper on this night. "Fine." Naya says shrugging her shoulders. "I'll see you there." She says, brushing past the blonde to catch up with Kevin who was walking with Lea. "You guys going to the instyle party?" She asks as they nod their head yes. "Cool." She replies, linking her arm with Kevin. She glances over her shoulder and sees Heather walking away with her head down. As much as she wanted to forget about it and not feel bad, she couldn't help it._

_They get into the limo and Naya heads straight for the mini fridge and pours herself a drink. "Damn Naya." Kevin says, smirking at her eager friend. Naya just smiles and rolls her eyes as she downs her drink, before getting another one. She wanted to have fun tonight, and she wasn't going to let Heather ruin this for her. It was technically her fault anyways. She hadn't even done anything and the blonde was mad at her, and the worse part is she wouldn't even tell her why.  
_

Naya lets out a frustrated sigh and walks over to her best friend. She leans up against the counter directly beside Heather, and folds her arms over her chest, giving the blonde a stern stare."Heather." Naya states firmly, making the blonde look back up at her. They stare at each other for a minute before Heather shakes her head, quickly breaks their gaze and looks back down at the dishes she had found herself washing.

Naya lets out yet another sigh and grabs the cup out of Heather's hand, putting it down on the cabinet. She takes the blonde's hand in her own so she couldn't busy herself with anything else, and looks at her, sternly, yet gently."You were flirting with Dianna tonight." Heather says so softly Naya almost didn't hear her.

Naya looks at her best friend and lets out a laugh, before quickly shutting her mouth after taking in the serious face her best friend held. "Wait, what?" She asks, shaking her head confused.

"When we were on stage during the interview after we had won. You were standing behind her and you guys were whispering and giggling." Heather says, looking down at the ground; a pout held firmly on her face.

Naya studies Heather for a moment taking in her features as she tried to figure things out in her head. Okay so maybe she was flirting with Dianna tonight, but what did she care? It was known by everyone that Naya was bisexual, but Heather wasn't. Right now she was showing all the signs of a jealous girlfriend, but she had a boyfriend. "Why do you care?" Naya says, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Heather just shrugs her shoulders and walks out of the kitchen. "Wait hold up! Do not walk away." Naya says, following after the blonde.

"I just didn't like it." Heather says, fiddling with her hands nervously. "It made me feel…sad." She finally says, meeting her friends gaze. Naya studies the blonde for a few more moments as she tries to process what Heather was saying to her. Heather, getting uncomfortable tries once again to walk away.

Naya wasn't having this though, and quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back to her. "Why did it make you feel sad?" She asks curiously as she gets yet another shrug out of her best friend. "Okay fine." Naya sighs, folding her arms over her chest. She obviously was getting no answers out of the girl. "But you were flirting with Matt." She says, making Heather snap her head up, looking at her confused. "I saw you laughing with him during and interview and then he kissed you on the cheek." Naya says, giving Heather a challenging look.

"That was him. He snuck up behind me! I pushed him away but he just kept on, and then he kissed me! What was I supposed to do?" She asks, flailing her arms in the air, frustrated, as Naya just smirks at her.

"Yeah because it didn't look like you enjoyed it at all!" Naya retorts sarcastically, brushing past the blonde, making her way into the living room.

"Yeah and your one to talk! You were practically drooling over Dianna all night! I saw you guys taking the photos with the award. You were like all over her." She says, folding her arms over her chest, mirroring Naya, as they stood facing one another, staring each other down challengingly.

"Who cares? I'm single! I can do whatever the hell I want!" Naya shouts, bobbing her head as she spoke; much like Santana.

"Oh! So you admit it!" Heather says narrowing her eyes at her best friend, who just laughs bitterly as she rolls her eyes.

"What is there to admit? I did nothing wrong! Yeah I flirted with her so what?" She asks, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Why are we even arguing about this?" she asks, furrowing her eyebrows at Heather who still stood a few feet away from her, glaring at her. The blonde's demeanor quickly changes from fierce to unsure as she moves her gaze down to the floor, shrugging her shoulders.

Naya watches her for a moment taking in her features. She quickly walks over to the blonde and grabs her by the neck, pulling her into a kiss. Heather stands there stunned for a moment, but quickly relaxes, kissing the smaller girl back with just as much passion as she wraps her arms around the brunette's waist.

* * *

Let me know if you'd like more please! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing: Heya **

**Rating: M**

**A/N: This chapter is just some sexy time so if you don't like turn back now!**

**Also I didn't proof read this so sorry if there are mistakes!  
**

* * *

The two girls continue kissing as Naya finds her hands trailing down, caressing the blonde's breasts through the fabric of her dress, making a deep moan erupt from Heather's throat. Naya pulls away from the blonde's lips and trails the kisses down Heather's neck, sucking and nipping at her pulse point. "Naya…" Heather moans out, rolling her head back, giving the brunette better access to her neck.

Naya smiles against the blonde's neck, placing another soft kiss on the pale skin. She picks her head up and smiles at Heather before kissing her on the lips once again. "Come on." Naya whispers against the blonde's lips. She pulls back and grabs Heather's hand, smiling seductively at her as she pulls the dazed blonde into her bedroom.

Naya pulls her in and shuts the door behind her before dragging her over to Heather's bed. She sits her down then smiles at her before straddling the girls lap. Heather wraps her arms around Naya's waist, pulling her closer into her as Naya presses her lips against the blonde's in a fierce kiss. Part of Naya knew this wasn't a good idea. Heather had a boyfriend, and they were cheating, but the alcohol in her system and the feelings she had always had for Heather were making it too hard for her to stop it. She had wanted Heather since the day she met her, and know she was finally going to have her.

"You're so beautiful." Naya whispers against the blonde's ear before taking her earlobe in between her teeth. Naya pulls back and sees a deep crimson blush covering the blondes cheeks as she smiles shyly at Naya. "If that made you blush…just wait." Naya says with a smirk before kissing Heather.

Heather lets her hands slide up, caressing over Naya's breasts, squeezing them together, making Naya pulls back from the kiss, letting out a loud moan. "I've been wanting to touch these all night." Heather mumbles moving her head down, burying her face in Naya's breasts, biting at the exposed flesh. Naya lets out a low breathy giggle as she tangles her fingers in the blonde's hair, pressing her closer to her chest. Heather reaches around Naya's back and unzips her dress, sliding down where it bunched up at the brunette's waist. Heather then reaches around, unclasping Naya's bra, tossing it carelessly across the room.

Heather smiles and licks her lips as she stares at the caramel flesh in front of her. She feels Naya's hands on the back of her head, pushing her slightly, making the blonde smirk. She leans in, taking on of Naya's breasts into her mouth, nipping and nipping at the flesh, making Naya moan loudly.

The heat in in the pit of Naya's stomach began to grow even hotter, and she couldn't take it any longer. She gets off of Heather, making the blonde frown at the loss of contact. Naya just yanks on Heather's hand pulling her up to her feet also. Naya reaches behind Heather and unzips her dress quickly sliding it off of the blonde's perfectly toned body. She shimmies out of own dress and kicks her shoes off as the blonde does the same. Naya looks over at the blonde who was practically naked in front of her and her breath hitched in her throat. She had seen Heather naked before; being her best friend they changed in front of each other all of the time, but this was different somehow.

Heather sat back down on the bed and Naya took no time, walking towards her, pushing her backwards on the bed as Naya crawled on top of her. She smiles at the blonde underneath her before bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Heather soon flipped them over so that she was on top of Naya, making the brunette gasp in surprise. Heather just smirks against the brunette's lips as she continues kissing her; the kiss growing hungrier and more desperate by the minute as hands roamed over toned bodies.

Naya's center was about to go nuclear in anticipation of Heather's touch. She so desperately wanted to push Heather's head down and have her gorgeous lover devour her. She reaches her hands up and pulls the blonde's bra off, tossing it to the other side of the room. She brings her hands up, caressing the blonde's breasts; squeezing them together, as the Heather lets out a moan, causing Naya's mouth to vibrate. "That feels so good." Heather says breathlessly.

Heather slides down the smaller girls body, trailing kisses down her neck, in between her breasts and down her stomach until she reaches the waistband of Naya's thong. She hooks her fingers around the fabric and swiftly pulls them down her legs, tossing them to the side. She moves back up placing a soft kiss on Naya's inner thigh, making the brunette's back arch up off the bed. She continues her journey up the smaller girls body before kissing Naya's plump lips once again.

Naya slid her hands down Heather's body, and pulled at the blonde's thong, wanting it off also. Heather pulls back and grins before helping Naya discard her own thong, leaving them both completely naked. "Heather…" Naya moans out as she feels Heather sucking her right nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. "I need you so fucking bad." Naya moans out, clenching her eyes closed tight, as her back arched up off the bed, pressing her chest harder into the blonde's mouth.

After hearing this Heather pulls away, and begins trailing kisses down Naya's body until she was hovering over the brunette's very wet center. Naya could feel the blonde's breath on her most sensitive spot, and it was driving her crazy with desire. "Heather please…fuck me." She moans out, tangling tanned fingers in blonde hair.

Not having to be told twice Heather plunges her tongue deep inside the smaller girl, twisting it and turning it deep inside of her, making Naya scream out in pleasure. "Oh fuck…" She pants as Heather darts her tongue in and out a rapid pace. She finds Naya's clit and sucks on the sensitive nub as she slides her hands up, massaging the brunette's breasts roughly. "Shit, Heather! Oh fuck yes!" Naya chants, bucking her hips frantically, as she balls up the sheets in one hand, and blonde hair in the other. Heather suddenly stops her actions and moves up, hovering the brunette who now had a pained look on her face. "Wha-Why'd you stop?" Naya pants, looking at the girl above her.

Before she got a vocal response out of the girl she felt Heather slide two fingers deep inside of her, making her close her eyes tightly and let out a gasp. "You're so wet." Heather whispers, sucking Naya's earlobe in between her teeth. Naya can only hum in response as she bucks her hips, matching the rhythm of Heather's thrusts.

Naya slides her hand down the blonde's body and swiftly slides in two of her own fingers into the blonde, making her gasp in surprise, before letting out a low moan. "Fuck Naya…" Heather growls, bringing her hips down as she rides her lovers fingers, matching the rhythm of the brunette's hips.

"Fuck Heather, I'm gonna cum!" Naya announces, as she starts thrusting her fingers into the blonde even faster, as she rubs her clit with her thumb, wanting her to cum with her. It didn't take much, moments later both girls were cumming, screaming out each others names, as orgasms shook their bodies.

Heather collapses on top of Naya as both girls try their best to catch their breath. Once Heather could finally breath again she picks her head back up, looking down at her best friend, who still had her eyes closed, trying to come down from her high. Heather leans down and peppers her face with soft kisses, "You're amazing." The blonde whispers before pulling back.

Naya flutters her eyes opened, dark brown eyes, meeting ocean blue. Heather smiles at her before rolling off, laying on her back. She pulls Naya over to her, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl as Naya snuggles up against her side.

* * *

**Okay so I need some help guys**! I couldn't decide if i wanted to have them talk after this and figure out they want to be in a relationship, or make it progress slower than that! So tell me what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Golden Globes Aftermath **

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Thank you guys SO SO Much for the reviews! :-)**

* * *

Later that night both girls were lying peacefully in Heather's bed sleeping soundly. That was until the loud sound of Heather's phone started going off. The blonde's eyes quickly snap open, and she turns her head to look at the phone that was blinking on her nightstand table. She quickly picks it up, silencing it before looking over at Naya to still see her sleeping soulfully. She looks at the screen of her phone and sees one missed call from Taylor. Swallowing a lump in her throat she hits call, and carefully gets out of bed, being sure not to wake the sleeping girl next to her. "Hey." Heather whispers, opening her bathroom door. Walking inside she quickly shuts the door behind her. Heather moves over to the toilet and puts the lid down, sitting on top of it as she listens to her boyfriend speak. "Yeah the parties were great. I had a good time tonight." Heather says, nodding her head, although she knew he couldn't see her.

The entire time she was speaking to him, she couldn't help her heart from pounding in her chest, and her palms from getting sweaty. She knew that he would never find out she cheated on him, nor would he probably believe she had done it with Naya, but that didn't make her feel any better. She was an honest person, and had a bad guilty conscious. She knew she should be honest with him, and tell him, but she couldn't. He loved her and trusted her, and she had betrayed that. He would be so upset.

She finally gets off the phone, letting him know it was late, and she had work in only a few hours. She hangs up the phone, and stands up in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection. She was so disappointed in herself. She had always been so against cheating, and thought so lowly of people who did such, and now she was one of them. The bad thing about it, she couldn't make herself regret it. If she could go back in time, and redo that night, she wouldn't have changed a thing. She shakes her head at herself, letting out a sigh, before turning her attention to the door.

She opens up the bathroom door and quietly makes her way through her dark bedroom, crawling into the bed. Once she gets settled in, she notices the absence of Naya's body. She quickly throws the covers back off of her body, and gets out of bed, making her way to the door. She turns on the lights of her bedroom and notices Naya's dress was nowhere to be found. She quickly runs out her bedroom door and yelling for her friend, "Naya?" She asks, glancing inside of every room. She makes her way into the living room and notices Naya's car keys missing from the table.

Naya had left.

Letting out a sigh Heather runs her fingers through blonde locks. She walks back into her bedroom and throws herself down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She rolls her head over to the side, glancing at her phone that sat on her nightstand table. She grabs it and scrolls through her contacts until she comes across Naya's name. She knew the brunette wasn't going to answer so she sent her a text instead, hoping to get something out of the girl to at least let her know she was safe somewhere.

After a few minutes she got no response, and looks at the time. She had work in only 3 hours and had yet to get any sleep. Letting out another sigh, she rolls over onto her side, and pulls the covers up around her body as she lets sleep consume her. She would see Naya at work in the morning.

NXH

Naya sat in her chair early that next morning, checking her twitter as she sipped on her coffee, and listened to her ipod. She knew work was going to be extremely awkward with Heather today, and she wasn't quite sure she was ready to face it. Luckily for her they didn't have too many scenes together since Heather was dating Kevin's character in the show now.

She hadn't wanted to leave last night, but when she heard Heather talking to her boyfriend, something in her had snapped. She was angry that Heather was taken, and that Naya wouldn't have a shot with her, and also she was scared that Heather was going to be mad at her for letting it happen. She had panicked so she left, before the blonde could come back into the room. She knew last night shouldn't have happened, because Heather did have a boyfriend, but she had wanted Heather for so long, and she finally got the opportunity; she just couldn't let it pass. And at the end of the day, she didn't regret it; she wouldn't have done anything differently.

"Hey!" Someone says in Naya's ear, pulling out her headphone, making the small girl almost jump out of her chair. She turns around to see Dianna laughing at her, shaking her head. "Bitch." Naya mumbles, making the blonde roll her eyes playfully at her friend.

"What's wrong with you?" Dianna asks, pulling her chair over to Naya's to sit next to her.

Naya pulls out both of her headphones, and sits up slightly in her chair looking over at Dianna. "Nothing, just tired." She says, making the blonde give her a skeptical look. "We didn't go home as early as you did." She adds with a smile, raising one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

Dianna nods her head and chuckles, leaning back in her chair. "Where is Heather?" She asks, looking around set for the other blonde, that was normally attached Naya's hip.

"I haven't seen her this morning." Naya says with a shrug, not taking her eyes off of her phone. She then feels eyes on her, and looks up to see Dianna staring at her, giving her a curious gaze. "What?" She asks, confused, shaking her head.

"You two are always together. It's just odd." She replies as Naya shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Before Naya could reply she sees Dianna look behind her, a smile growing on her face. "Heather!" She shouts, making Naya turn and look behind her, where sure enough she sees the other blonde walking towards them.

"Hey." Heather replies, simply, looking at Dianna. She turns her attention to Naya who had her head buried in her phone, busily typing her fingers, trying to seem busy. "Hey Naya." Heather says in a somewhat awkward tone. She was trying her best to act as normal as possible in front of Dianna, but things were just too weird.

Naya looks up at Heather and smiles softly at her, "Hey." She replies, before turning her attention back to her phone.

Dianna looks between the both of them a few times, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Usually the two of them would be all giggly, and touchy. Now there were acting like they wanted to be nowhere near the other. She was about to say something but she feels arms wrap around her waist from behind. She turns her head to the side and sees Lea resting her chin on her shoulder, making her smile warmly. "Hey you." She greets Lea.

"Hey yourself." She replies, squeezing the blonde's waist.

Dianna smiles at Lea before turning her attention back to her other two friends. Heather was standing behind Naya, staring her, fiddling with her hands, nervously, and Naya was on her phone, doing everything possible to avoid looking at the blonde. "What's going on with you guys?" Lea asks, making Dianna's eyebrows raise. Apparently she wasn't the only one noticing their actions.

Heather and Naya both turn to look at the two of them, eyes wide. "Nothing." Heather shrugs, swallowing a lump in her throat. She knew it was obvious to everyone, something was going on between them, because of how close they usually were, but what exactly were they supposed to tell them? Naya just nods her head agreeing with Heather's statement as she once again goes back to whatever she was doing on that phone of hers.

Before anyone can do or say anything more, they all get called to set. Naya stands up, and slides her jacket off, placing it on her chair before walking on the choir room set, taking her seat in the back of the classroom. This was about the first time she had actually been thankful her and Heather weren't allowed to sit next to one another. She glances down at the blonde who was sitting next to Kevin, and sees her staring back up at Naya. The blonde smiles softly at her, and Naya quickly averts her gaze away from Heather. She knew they were going to have to talk about this, but she didn't want to, so she was going to avoid it as long as possible. She turns her attention to Corey who was sitting in the seat behind her, and starts talking to him as they wait to get started.

NXH

Naya sat lying on the couch in her trailer, skimming through a fashion magazine. Heather was on set filming a scene with Kevin at the moment. Usually she would be disgusted by the thought of Kevin getting to touch Heather, and kiss her. Of course Kevin was her best friend and she loved him to death, but she couldn't help be a bit jealous. Although right now she was happy that she could have some alone time without worrying about the blonde trying to talk to her.

She hears the door opening, and snaps her head around hoping that Heather wasn't already done. She lets out a sigh of relief when she sees Amber walking through the door. "Hey girl." Amber says, closing the trailer door behind her. She walks over to the couch and sits on the end as Naya rolls over onto her back, putting her feet in the darker girls lap. "What are you doing in here by yourself?"

"I'm just really tired from last night. Needed some quiet time." She responds, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table, before looking at her friend.

Amber nods her head in understanding, and taps Naya's calf with her hand. "What did you guys do after you left the party?" She asks, as Naya's body tenses at the question.

"We just went home." Naya responds quickly, nodding her head, "Went to sleep." She adds, trying her best to make her voice sound convincing. Amber apparently was oblivious to her nervousness, or just chose to ignore it, because she just nodded in response, and started telling a story about how Mark had tripped and fell down some stairs a few minutes ago.

As funny as it was to hear the embarrassing story of Mark, Naya couldn't help but only pay half attention to the story. Her thoughts were focused on one person; Heather. She always liked the blonde, but it was different know. She'd had a taste of Heather, and now all she wanted was more.

They hear the trailer door open up once again and Naya turns her head towards it where she sees the blonde walking in. "All done?" Amber asks Heather, who was now standing on the other side of the coffee table, staring at them. The blonde just simply nods and looks over at Naya who had her gaze fixated on Amber.

Amber quickly picks up on the awkward tension in the room and just looks between the two best friends, trying to figure out why things were so awkward. "Um, I think I'm going to go and see what Chris is up to." She says, tapping on Naya's lets, signaling for her to move them. Naya nods and picks up her legs, bringing them to her chest as Amber stands up. "I'll see you two later." She says, before opening up the door to the trailer, walking out, leaving the two friends alone.

Heather turns her attention away from the door and looks over at Naya who was staring at her hands that she was fiddling with in her lap. "Naya…" Heather says with a sigh, walking over to the other girl. She sits down on the other end of the couch, but Naya doesn't say anything nor does she look at her. "Naya come on we have to talk about this." Heather says, defeated.

Naya finally looks up at her best friend. She shakes her head back and forth, blinking back tears that for some reason had started forming in her eyes. She didn't want to have this talk. She knew whatever had happened between them was over, and wasn't happening again. She didn't need to hear Heather say it. She just wanted to stay living in her pretend world where she didn't have to face consequences or disappointments for just a little longer.

Heather moves closer to Naya, putting herself in between the smaller girls legs, and moves her hands up to Naya's cheeks. She runs her thumbs over the smooth skin wiping away a lone tear that had fallen from her face. "Don't cry." She whispers, shaking her head, looking deep into Naya's dark brown orbs.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." Naya replies with fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry it happened, and I'm sorry I caused you to cheat on Taylor. I know how much you care about him, and how against cheating you are. We were drunk, and I can't deny that I'm attracted to you because I mean come on." Naya rambles, making the blonde give her an amused look. "But it shouldn't have happened, and I'm-" Naya starts her rambling again, but gets cut off, by Heather's lips on her own.

Naya stays still for a moment, shock still setting in. She quickly snaps out of it, and starts kissing Heather back with a hungry kiss. Heather pulls back after a minute, but Naya's lips, move down to her neck, sucking at the soft pale skin. "Mmm Naya, we have to talk about this." She says, trying her beset not to give into the brunette, although it was becoming harder.

Naya finally pulls away and nods at the blonde in front of her. "Yeah, you're right." She pants out, looking at Heather, waiting on her to say something. Heather just looks at her for a moment before placing her hands on the back of Naya's neck, pulling her into yet another kiss.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Golden Globes Aftermath**

**Chapter 4**

**Seriously thank you for the reviews! :-) Love you all!**

Naya lie awake in Heather's bed, propped up on her elbow, resting her head in her hand. She watched Heather's sleeping form, a smile playing on her lips as she watched the blonde's chest rise and fall with each breath. It was late, and she knew she should be sleeping, but she couldn't seem to shut her brain off. Her and Heather still had yet to talk about things. They tried earlier in the trailer, but that just turned in to them having sex once again.

Afterward they had agreed to go back to Heather's since it was getting late, and they would talk there. They had made it inside the house, and into Heather's bedroom, because Ashley was in the living room watching TV. They had spoken a few words, but then once again neither could control their urges and it ended up in a heavy make out session.

Naya finally had resisted her urge, and pulled away from the blonde, determined to talk to Heather. But once she had tried, she was interrupted by her phone ringing. She wasn't going to answer, but it was her mother, and Heather had insisted on her answering, and not ignoring her own mom.

Naya hesitantly had answered, stepping out of the bedroom, to see what her mother had wanted. It had been nothing of importance, but she had kept her on the phone for almost half an hour. When she had finally returned to Heather's bedroom, the blonde was passed out on the bed. Which is how she ended up in this position now, watching the blonde sleep peacefully.

Naya rolled over onto her back with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. Part of her wanted to talk to Heather, and part of her wanted to just keep living in her fantasy world, where she could kiss Heather whenever she wanted, and not think about any consequences. Although, unlike Santana, Naya wasn't a bitch, and she had a conscious.

She had only met Taylor like twice, and she had no reason to hate him. He had never done anything to her, or to Heather for that matter, but still she did; she hated him. With that said, she did still feel bad for him, because he really hadn't done anything to deserve this.

Naya rolls her head to the side and glances over at Heather, watching her for another minute. She scoots over closer, and wraps an arm around the blonde's toned stomach, and buries her head in Heather's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her best friend. She hears the blonde let out a small groan and feels arms wrap around her, making her smile into the pale skin, before placing a kiss on Heather's slender neck.

Letting out a content sigh, Naya snuggles into Heather even closer, and closes her eyes, letting herself fall into a deep slumber.

NXH

Heather wakes up the next morning, fluttering her eyes open slowly, adjusting to the morning light around her. She lifts up her head and looks next to her where she sees the bed empty. Letting out a sigh she lets her head drop back down on the pillow.

Naya had left _again_.

The blonde sits up, throwing the covers off of her body, and crawls out of bed. Shivers run through her spine as her bare feet meet the cold floor beneath her. She walks over to her mirror, and pulls her hair up into a pony tail, before making her way out of her bedroom.

As soon as the door opens she is met with the sweet smell of pancakes, making her hum in response. She makes her way down the hallway and into the living room where she sees Ashley sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. "You make breakfast?" She asks, sitting next to her roommate. Ashley just simply shakes her head and points behind her. Heather follows her finger to the kitchen and sees Naya, standing over the stove, flipping a pancake, clad in short shorts, and a tank top.

Heather almost jumps off the couch in response, and makes her way into the kitchen. She walks up behind Naya, and wraps her arms around the smaller girls waist, resting her chin on Naya's shoulder. "Morning." Naya hums, leaning into the blonde's embrace.

"Morning." Heather replies, placing a soft kiss on Naya's almost bare shoulder. She pulls back and allows Naya to move a few steps to the side, placing some pancakes on the empty plates on the counter. "These look amazing." Heather says, making Naya smile brightly at her.

Naya moves back to the stove, and turns it off, before grabbing one of the plates, turning to hand it to Heather. The blonde accepts the plate with a smile and walks over to the kitchen table. "Ash, do you want any?" Naya yells into the living room.

They get no response, but within seconds the brunette entered the kitchen, thankfully accepting the plate of pancakes from Naya. Naya giggles at the enthusiastic brunette before grabbing her own stack, making her way over to the table to sit with her two friends.

Naya grabs the syrup from in front of Heather and pours it over her pancakes, drenching them in sweet goodness. Heather looks down at the smaller girls plate then back up at her friend with one eyebrow raised. Naya just gives her an innocent smile as she continues pouring making Heather shake her head, giggling at Naya. "Are you guys working today?" Ashley asks, with a mouth full, pulling them out of their gaze on one another.

"Yeah, but we don't go in until tonight. We'll probably be there until early in the morning." Heather replies as Naya nods and sighs loudly in response. "Naya's going to be grumpy." Heather adds, glancing at her friend, who pouted at her.

"I will not." She retorts, folding her arms over her chest, much like a child.

"Naya always gets grumpy when we work into the morning. And you can barely understand what she is saying when she talks." Heather replies, tearing her gaze away from Naya to look at Ashley, who had a smile on her face, looking at Naya, who just rolled her eyes in response. She knew Heather was right so she had no comment. Instead she just huffed and turned her attention back to her breakfast as Heather smiled in triumph.

NXH

"Lea wants us to go to dinner with her, Dianna, Jenna, and Amber, before we go to work." Heather announces, walking into her bedroom where Naya sat on the blonde's bed. "Do you want to go?" She asks, getting no response from the girl. Heather sits down on the bed next to Naya, waiting on her to respond.

"I think we should talk." Naya replies softly, ignoring the blonde's previous question. She moves her gaze from her hands, and looks up, meeting the blonde's piercing blue eyes. Heather swallows a lump in her throat, and nods her head slowly. "I don't really know what to say, but I do know we can't keep doing this." She starts, moving her gaze back down to her hands, fiddling with them nervously. "You have a boyfriend." She adds defeated.

Heather lets out a sigh, her lips forming a thin line. "I know." She says simply, watching her best friend. She could visibly see the girls shoulders slump, and her face turn into pure disappointment. Heather pulls her gaze away from Naya, looking straight in front of her, not being able to look at the heartbreak on her best friends face, any longer. "I really like you Naya." the blonde finally says, keeping her gaze forward. She wasn't sure what she was getting at, but she did feel the need to point that out.

"I like you too." She hears Naya whisper. Her voice was almost too quiet to hear, but she had heard it. "I've wanted you ever since I met you." Naya confesses, letting out a bitter laugh, shaking her head back and forth. She felt so stupid for even believing she ever had a chance with Heather. "I'm an idiot." She breaths out as tears begin glazing her eyes.

Heather snaps her gaze from the wall over to Naya quickly, taking the brunette's hand in her own. "Hey, no you are not an idiot." Heather assures her. She tilts her head to the side, trying to keep eye contact with the smaller girl, but Naya had turned her gaze back down to her lap. "Naya, there is something between us. I've felt it ever since we met, I just never knew what it was." Heather admits, making Naya finally look up at her.

"You feel it too?" Naya asks with a small smile, making the blonde nod her head in response, mirroring the brunette's smile. "That still doesn't change the fact that you have a boyfriend." Naya adds, her face quickly falling as she remembers _him_.

"Yeah." Heather replies with a sigh, nodding her head as her eyes move back to the wall. "So what happens from here?" Heather asks, after a brief silence.

The room goes silent once again, as both girls contemplate this question. They both had obvious feelings for each other, but Heather also had a boyfriend who she loved. She wasn't just going to suddenly break up with him, and live happily ever after with Naya. This wasn't some fairy tail movie; it was real life. "I honestly don't know." Naya responds, standing up from the bed. Her eyes were glued to the floor, and she chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about what to say next. "I'm going to go home." She finally says, moving towards the door.

She grabs the handle, and opens the door, but before she can make it out she feels a hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her. "Are we going to be okay?" Heather asks, her voice quivering.

Naya turns, meeting the glassy blue eyes, mirroring her own tear filled eyes. "I don't know." She responds honestly, her voice cracking. She pulls her arm out of Heather's grip, and makes her way out of the room, and out of Heather's house without another word.

* * *

Let me know what you think please! I LOVE feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Golden Globes Aftermath**

**Chapter 5  
**

Naya stood half naked in her closet as she ran her finger across the different articles of clothing, trying to decide on which to wear. She hears a knock at her door, and steps out of her closet, making her way to the door. Opening it she reveals Jenna standing outside the door, looking her up and down with a smirk. "Well hello." Jenna teases, making Naya roll her eyes.

Naya grabs the Asians hand and pulls her into the apartment, closing the door behind them. "I'm almost ready." She says, before disappearing into her bedroom.

Jenna doesn't reply, just moves over placing herself on Naya's couch, like she had so many times before. "Where is Heather? I thought you guys were together?" Jenna yells from her place on the couch. She doesn't receive an answer but a few moments later, Naya enters the room fully clothed. "Is Heather coming?" Jenna asks, looking over at her friend.

"I don't know." Naya replies simply with a shrug. She moves over to the dining room table, where her purse sat, and started digging through it making sure she had everything she needed. "She is the one who suggested it to me, so I could guess she's coming." Naya adds, picking up her purse from the table. She turns to Jenna who is just looking at the smaller girl with a thoughtful look on her face. "Are you ready?" Naya asks with a sigh.

Jenna shakes her head, pulling herself from her thoughts and looks to see that Naya was standing by the door waiting on her. "Yeah." Jenna replies quickly, standing up from the couch. They make their way out to Naya's car. "Are you okay?" Jenna asks, buckling her seat belt.

Naya looks over at Jenna briefly before putting her car into reverse, pulling out of the parking space. "I'm fine." She replies, sharply.

"What's going on with you and Heather?" Jenna asks, giving her friend a stern look. "Don't say nothing, because I know that isn't true. You guys have been weird the past few days, and I am not the only one to notice." Jenna points out making Naya sigh.

"We're just in a little fight. It's nothing big." Naya shrugs, hoping that would make her friend drop the conversation. _No such luck. _

"What was your fight about?" She asks, making Naya inwardly scream. She really didn't want to get into this, I mean what could she say? Oh I'm in love with Heather, and we finally hooked up and now things are completely awkward because she has a boyfriend?

Naya chooses not to answer, and silently thanks god as they pull into the parking lot. "Oh look we're here." She says, smiling innocently at Jenna. Jenna just scoffs and rolls her eyes at her friend before climbing out of the car.

They make their way into the restaurant where they see Dianna, Lea, and Amber already sat a table waiting on them. Naya sits down next to Amber, across from Dianna, who was sitting next to Lea, of course. They all greet each other, and the waiter comes over taking the two newest guests, drink orders. Naya orders a beer, causing the other girls to raise their eyebrows at her.

"Nay, you realize we're working after this right?" Dianna says, with an amused smile.

Naya just shrugs her shoulders, and within minutes a cold beer is placed in front of her, making her smile in delight. She brings it to her lips, and chugs almost half of it, before placing it down in front of her once again. "Is Heather coming?" Lea asks, breaking the awkward that had formed over the group as they had watched Naya, down her beer.

Naya just shrugs her shoulders in response, and picks up her beer, bringing it to her lips. She easily finishes the bottle off and waves down the waiter, ordering him to bring her another. "They are in a fight." Jenna informs the others, making their eyebrows raise. They had never seen the two girls fight; ever. Except the one time on April fools where her and Heather had staged a fight, but that was just a prank, it didn't count.

Naya rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh, looking over at the Asian girl. She gratefully accepts the new beer placed in front of her, taking a swig of it. "Hey, you guys will get through it don't worry about it." Amber says, placing her hand on Naya's arm.

"Yeah, she's right. You guys love each other so much." Dianna adds, making Naya smirk. If only they knew how much she actually loved the blonde.

Naya was going to respond when something captures her attention from behind Dianna and Lea. The other girls notice her staring and turn to see Heather walking towards them. The blonde approaches the table and smiles, greeting her friends as she sits down at the end of the table next to Amber and Lea. She looks down the table at Naya, and sees her downing her beer, making her heart break. She knew Naya was upset because of her, and it made her feel terrible.

Dianna follows Heather's gaze to Naya, and sees her slam the second empty beer bottle down on the table. "Naya, sweetie, seriously you have to stop. We have work." The blonde says softly, reaching over the table, taking Naya's hand in her own.

Naya looks at Dianna for a moment, before pulling her hand out of the blonde's grasp. "I'm fine." She responds, looking down, fiddling with her menu. She already knew what she was ordering, but she needed something to do to make her look busy.

Dianna sighs and looks over at Lea who offers her a small smile, and a shrug. None of them knew what to do or say to Naya, so they just stayed silent.

An hour and 3 more beers for Naya later, the girls still sat at their tables. They had finished off their dinner and were now just chatting away, passing the time until they had to be at work. Dianna had soon eased the tension in the room, by using her natural charm and humor to amuse her friends as usual.

Naya though had stayed silent pretty much all throughout dinner. She had thrown in a few comments here and there, but she was usually right next to Dianna, goofing off. They usually fed off of each other, and were hilarious together, but she sat back in her chair, silently observing as she drank her beer. She hadn't even touched much of her food as she alcohol had soon filled her up.

She knew it was a bad idea to drink that much right before work, but couldn't seem to stop herself. She just wanted to forget about everything, especially the blonde that was sitting a few feet away from her. "Nay? You okay?" She hears Lea's voice ask her. She looks up, swaying slightly in her chair. She blinks her eyes a couple of times, trying to focus on the brunette as the room spins around her.

"Naya?" She hears once again, this time coming from Amber. She feels an arm around her shoulder, trying to steady her, and she turns to meet the darker girls, concerned gaze. "How many did you have?" She asks, her voice stern, yet filled with concern.

"Umm like 4 or 5." Naya replies with a frown, as she thinks the question over. "Definitely 5." She adds, with a firm nod.

Amber shakes her head disbelievingly at her friend, before picking up her phone to check the time. "Guys it's about time for us to head out." She states, looking at the rest of her cast mates, who nod in agreement. They all place the respected amount of money on the table, including a tip, and stand up from their seats; Naya, not so gracefully.

They make their way out of the restaurant and head towards their cars as Naya starts stumbling over her feet. "I got you." She hears Heather's voice whisper, as an arm wraps around her waist. Naya leans into the blonde's embrace, burying her head in the nape of Heather's neck, taking in her sweet scent.

They finally reach the parking lot, and Heather digs around in Naya's pocket, making her giggle, and squirm. "Heather…not now…" Naya hums in a suggestive tone, while still giggling. Heather just rolls her eyes, and pulls out the girls keys, looking over to her friends who were standing around them. "Jenna, can you drive Naya's car?" She asks, handing the keys to the girl. Jenna just nods in response grabbing the keys. "Naya is going to ride with me." Heather says, looking down at the girl in her arms.

The rest of the cast look at her hesitantly for a moment. She was the reason in the first place that Naya was in this state; well sort of. They nod slowly, deciding that maybe Heather could talk to her, and fix whatever was going on between them.

Heather gives another firm nod before leading Naya over to her car. She opens the passenger door, and helps Naya inside. "I can do it!" Naya protests loudly, as Heather reached over her to grab her seatbelt. Heather just rolls her eyes, and stands up straight, letting the smaller girl buckle her own seat belt. She shuts the door and walks over to her own side, slipping in. She looks over at Naya, and surprisingly she was successfully buckled in.

"Drink this." Heather says, handing the girl a bottle of water. She watches as Jenna drives past her in Naya's car, and puts hers into drive, following her down the road. "Ryan is going to kill you." Heather states, glancing over at her best friend briefly, who just shrugged her shoulders, with a drunken smile on her face.

Naya reaches her hand over placing it on the blonde's thigh, trailing it up to her inner thigh, making Heather press on the gas slightly, jerking them forward. "Naya! What are you doing?" Heather asks, looking over at the giggling girl. Naya just ignores the question, and slips her hand inside Heather's sweats. "Naya, stop it." She replies, swatting at the invading hand. "I'm driving." She says, trying her best to sound firm, but it came out more as a moan as Naya's hand started rubbing her though her boy shorts.

Naya leans over the console and places a soft kiss on the blonde's shoulder as she lets her fingers slip inside the material of Heather's boy shorts. Her fingers are instantly met with wet heat, making them both moan at the contact. "Naya…" Heather moans as the brunette slips two fingers inside of her. She tries her best to keep a steady speed, and her eyes opened as she continues down the road. "Nay." Heather says, this time a little more firm, but the girl doesn't stop, "Naya! Stop!" Heather says, a little louder than she had intended.

Naya pulls her hand out and folds her arms over her chest, letting out a huff as she looks forward. The blonde lets out a sigh, and looks over at Naya as they stop at a red light. "Nay, we have to talk about this; figure something out. We can't do this, and you can't drink your problems away."

"There isn't anything to talk about. You have a boyfriend; the end." Naya replies, keeping her gaze forward, on the back of her own car Jenna was driving in front of them. Heather opened her mouth up to speak, but Naya quickly cut her off. "Look what happened between us…just happened." She starts, unfolding her hands, letting them fall in her lap. "It was impulsive, and stupid…it meant nothing." She finishes; her voice cold.

The light turns green and Heather steps on the gas as she lets Naya's words sink in. "I don't believe you." Heather finally says, after the brief silence. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be drunk right now, and you wouldn't be angry with me." She points out, glancing at the brunette.

Naya stays silent, looking out the passenger window as they pull up to set, heading for the parking lot. "Heather, I don't know what you want me to say." Naya finally sighs, defeated.

"I don't either." Heather replies, putting the car into park, and turning off the engine. She turns in her seat to face Naya, "I just don't want you hurting." She says, sincerely.

Naya looks over at Heather; blue eyes meeting brown. She swallows the lump in her throat as tears begin glassing over her eyes. She reaches out and strokes Heather's cheek with her thumbs, making the blonde close her eyes and lean into the contact. Naya leans in and places a soft kiss on the blonde's lips, before pulling away slightly, "I don't want to either." she states sadly, "But we don't always get what we want." She adds before getting out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

Heather lets out a sigh, and watches from her seat as Naya walks towards the set. She hears tapping on her window, and jumps, turning around to see Lea and Dianna, waiting on her to get out. She quickly unbuckles her seat belt, and opens the door, stepping out. "Is she okay?" Dianna asks, looking in the direction that Naya had just left.

"She's still a little buzzed, but I think she can pull through, she isn't in the first few scenes being shot." Heather says, moving to the back of her car. She opens the door, and pulls out a bag, before shutting in behind her, turning back to her friends.

"That's not what she meant." Lea says softly, and Dianna just nods in agreement. "She's clearly upset about something. She said you two got into a fight. Did you solve it?"

Heather lets out a sigh, and runs her fingers through her blonde locks. "No, I don't even know how to fix it." She says, before brushing past the two girls, before they could ask anything else.

NXH

A few hours later Heather walked into the trailer she shared with Naya, and saw Naya, lying on the couch, her feet propped up in Kevin's lap, and her arms thrown over her head. "Hey." Heather says, softly, closing the door behind her. Kevin looks up at her and smiles, but Naya doesn't budge. "She okay?" Heather asks, keeping her gaze on the stilled brunette.

"Headache." Kevin replies, making the blonde nod in understanding. She had figured this would happen sooner or later, considering how much she had just drank. "Little Bee, you're such a lightweight." Kevin jokes, but only gets a groan out of the girl halfway in his lap.

Heather can't help but giggle, but she also can't help but feel bad for her best friend. "Well it's a good thing, you're done for the day." She says, slowly approaching the two. Kevin scoffs, nodding his head in agreement. "Did you take anything?" Heather asks, sitting on the coffee table across from them.

Naya just simply shakes her head back and forth, still not removing her arms from over her face. "What time is it?" Kevin asks, looking up at Heather. She pulls out her phone, and shows him the time, making him silently curse. "I have to be on set in 5." He replies. He carefully lifts Naya's legs off of himself, and stands up from the couch, placing them back down gently.

Heather watches him walk out the door then turns her attention back to her best friend lying on the couch. She walks over to the counter on the other side of the trailer, and pulls out some Advil. She grabs a bottle of water from the mini fridge, and walks over to Naya, kneeling down in front of her. "Here, take this babe." Heather says, softly.

Naya groans, and pulls her arms off of her face to look at the blonde. "Heather don't." She groans, closing her eyes tight, as the bright light invaded her vision, making her head pound even harder.

"Don't what." Heather asks gently, watching the girl in front of her closely.

"Don't be all sweet and try and take care of me." Naya replies with a sigh. "It's too hard." She adds quietly. She lets out another sigh and rolls over on the couch, burying her face in the back cushions.

"You're my best friend, Naya. I don't want to lose you. I can't." Heather says, placing her hand on Naya's shoulder gently. "Please." She begs, her voice cracking.

Heather wasn't sure if Naya was going to respond, but before she had gotten a chance to Heather's cell started to ring. "You should get that." Naya says, her voice muffled from the fabric of the couch cushion.

Heather exhales sharply, but nods her head. She knew Naya wasn't going to talk to her, so she gave up…for now. "Okay." She says simply. She stands up from the floor, and places the medicine and the water on the coffee table. She pulls out her cell phone, and hit's the call button, bringing the phone up to her ear. "Hey." She answers, moving over to the door.

Naya rolls over from the couch, facing the blonde and watches as she opens the trailer door, stepping outside. She lets out a sigh, and glances at the medicine on the table. She reaches out, and pops the pills in her mouth, drinking the water to help wash the pills down.

Outside, Heather paced the pavement in front of their trailer, holding the phone in between her face and her shoulder. "Tay, right now just isn't a good time." She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose with her index finger, and thumb. "Because we're just…really busy." She lies, hoping he would be convinced.

She sees Amber walking towards her, as she continues listening to Taylor talk on the other side of the phone. Amber points to the trailer and mouths 'Naya', making the blonde nod silently, letting her know the girl was in the trailer. Amber nods make, before opening the door, and disappearing inside.

"Hey girl." Amber says cheerfully as she enters Naya's trailer. The brunette just groans in response as she buries herself deeper into the couch, making Amber laugh. "Well, that's what you get for drinking!" She says hitting the back of Naya's leg playfully. Without looking back Naya grabs a pillow and throws it behind her just as Heather walked back inside. The blonde quickly ducked as it came hurling towards her, making Amber burst out into laughter.

"Was that Taylor?" Amber asks with a smile, once her laughter had died down. Heather looks over at Naya, and sees her whole body tense at the mention of her boyfriend. She silently nods her head, not wanting to vocally confirm, although she knew Naya already knew it was Taylor. "Did I hear you talking about him coming to visit?" She asks, making Heather inwardly scream.

The blonde lets out a sigh and sits down on the coffee table, "Yeah, he wanted to come this weekend, but I told him we were really busy and I wouldn't get much time with him." Heather replies with a shrug, hoping Amber would leave the conversation there.

"Well, I'm sure you could find some time with him, you may just have to disconnect yourself from Naya's hip for a couple of hours." She says, patting the brunette's legs, that were now lying in her lap.

Heather lets out a small, awkward laugh, and nods her head. "Yeah." She replies simply, moving her gaze back down to Naya, who still had her head buried in the sofa.

"Nay? Are you dead?" Amber asks, grabbing one of the smaller girls arm. She picks it up and lets go, letting it fall limply onto the sofa.

"I wish." Naya mumbles, burying herself even closer into the cushions, wanting to just disappear. Amber smirks at her friend, but Heather stared at her unamused. She knew there was a double meaning to that, and it wasn't just because of her headache.

"Well, I'll see you girls later." Amber finally says, noticing the tension in the air. She carefully picks up Naya's legs, untrapping herself, and stands up. She places her hand on Heather's shoulder, and gives her a small smile, telling her it'd be okay. Heather just nods at her, before Amber walks out of the trailer.

A few minutes later, Naya rolls over and stares at Heather, as the blonde stares back. "Is he coming?" She asks quietly.

Heather swallows a lump in her throat before nodding her head. "Yeah." She whispers, looking down at the floor. She didn't want to see the heartbreak in the other girls eyes, so she kept her eyes fixated on the shag carpet beneath her.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think please! :-) Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Golden Globes Aftermath**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Considering someone threatened to bust the windows out my car…I thought I'd update lol I love my car...**

Tomorrow was the day; that dreaded day. The day that Taylor would be arriving in Los Angeles to visit Heather. It had been a couple days since Naya had first gotten the news, and she had been trying to mentally prepare herself. She had seen him before when he came to visit, even hung out with them once, but now it was different. Yes, she had the feelings for Heather at the time, but that was when she had them buried deep down inside, and she could hold back. Her feelings were like Pandora's box, and now they had been released., and there was no turning back.

Things were still awkward between Naya and Heather, but they were getting better. At first, Naya was trying to simply avoid the blonde, but Heather wasn't having it. She finally got her cornered in her trailer, and forced her to talk to her.

"_Naya, we have to talk about this seriously." Heather says, standing in front of the brunette, her arms folded tightly across her chest. "You are my best friend, and I can't stand walking on eggshells around you." She adds with a sigh. "I miss you." _

_Naya looks down at the floor beneath her converse as she nervously fiddles with her hands. "I miss you too." She says honestly, not looking up at the beautiful blonde. "But you don't understand." Naya adds shaking her head. _

"_So make me understand." Heather challenges, stepping closer to the girl who was sitting on the old couch. _

_Naya runs her hand over her face in frustration before jumping up off the couch, "I-" She starts, only to stop. Her voice sounded aggravated, and she had almost spilled everything, but she had caught herself. "I…have feelings for you." She says slowly, looking back down at the floor as her insecurities kick in. "I have forever." She adds quietly. _

"_So why is it different now?" Heather asks gently. She didn't want to upset Naya, but she wanted to understand, she wanted to fix things between the two of them. _

"_We slept together! That's what's different!" Naya yells, looking up at the blonde angrily. She wasn't angry at Heather; she was just angry, and she couldn't but yell. "I don't know. I guess us sleeping together; it gave me hope. I've wanted you to return these feelings for as long as I've known you, but I never thought you would. And then we hooked up, so I thought maybe I do have a chance." Naya explains; her voice softer now. "After everything, I can't just bottle up my feelings again, and act like it never happened." She adds, looking helplessly at Heather. _

"_Naya, listen to me." Heather says, taking the brunette's hands in her own. "I've liked you for awhile now too, but I was always too scared to do anything about it. I was waiting on you to make the first move, and then Taylor came back, and he wanted to work things out between us." Heather says, only to stop, looking down at the ground; searching for her words. "I don't know, I figured if you hadn't made the move by then, you didn't want me, so I gave up on us, and gave him another chance." She explains with a sigh. _

"_Why did I have to make the first move? Why couldn't you? Why is everything on me?" Naya asks, her voice raising slightly in frustration. _

"_I don't know Naya. You're just so confident, and sure of yourself, and you're open about your bisexuality. You are the first girl I've ever liked, and it terrified me." Heather replies, looking deep into the brunette's eyes. _

"_I'm not that confident." Naya responds, looking down at the ground, shifting her weight from one foot to another, nervously. "Especially with you." She says quietly. "I always get nervous around you." _

_Heather lets out a small laugh at that comment, making Naya frown even more. "I never pictured you as the shy type." Heather says, earning a small smile from Naya. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't say anything, but you didn't either." She says, getting back down to business. "It's both of our faults." She concludes, and Naya nods in agreement. _

"_I guess we just have bad timing." Naya shrugs, pulling her lip in between her teeth, biting gently on it, as she tries to hold back her tears. Heather just nods her head slowly in agreement, keeping her gaze fixated on the smaller girl. "I know he makes you happy." Naya says softly. "I just want you to be happy."_

"_He does make me happy." Heather confirms with a nod. Naya just slowly nods her head, acknowledging the fact. She didn't trust her voice to say anything at the moment because of the lump that had formed in her throat. "Who knows what will happen with me and him in the future." She adds making the smaller girl look up at her with hope. "I know this is hard for you, but do you think I could have my best friend back?"_

"_I'll always be here." Naya says as a tear escapes her eye, rolling down her tanned cheek. Heather wipes away the tear with her thumb, and pulls Naya into her, enveloping her in a tight hug. _

Naya knew it would be hard, but she had agreed to but everything behind them for now, and try and get things the way they used to be. They started hanging out again like they used to, and Heather would talk to her about everything just like they had in the past. Naya had put on the act, and as far as she knew; convinced Heather things were back to normal. But on the inside, Naya was slowly breaking.

NXH

Naya walks off set and heads over to their chairs, where she sees Dianna and Lea talking quietly amongst themselves as another scene was taking place on set. She takes her seat next to Dianna and they both look over at her, halting their conversation. "That was a good scene." Dianna comments as Lea nods in agreement.

"Thanks." Naya says distractedly as she pulls out her cell phone. She quickly checked the time before placing it back in her pocket. Today was the day, and _he _should be arriving any minute. As much as she had prepared herself for this moment, she knew that it wasn't going to go as planned. She had convinced herself to approach this like a TV show she had been cast in and to act the part. It was her job, she should be able to do it right?

"Are you glad, you and Brittany are starting to get some development?" Lea asks with a smile, looking over at her friend, who was watching the scene in front of her unfold. It was a Bartie scene, and even though their relationship was slowly falling apart, Naya couldn't help but have a scowl on her face as she watched.

"Your fans are going to go crazy." Dianna adds with a small laugh. Naya just nods her head distractedly as she checks her phone once again. Lea and Dianna weren't sure if the brunette even knew what she was nodding along to; she hadn't seemed to be listening. "Nay?" Dianna asks, nudging the darker girl who was once again checking the time. "Expecting someone?" She asks, making Naya finally look over at them.

"What? No." Naya says, shaking her head, slipping her phone back into her jacket pocket.

"Are you okay?" Lea asks, concerned. Naya offers them the best smile she could muster and nods her head, trying her best to convince them she was fine, when in reality she was freaking out. She had promised Heather she'd be nice when he came, and that she would try her best and act like things were back to normal. She was trying; she really was, she just wasn't sure if trying would be enough.

"Come to lunch with us. Amber and Jenna are coming too." Dianna says, standing up from her chair. She reaches her hand out to Lea, who accepts it with a smile, and stands up also, not letting go of Dianna's hand. Naya glances at them before moving her gaze over to Heather who was still on set, acting out her scene. "They won't be done for awhile. Come on." Dianna says, noticing where the smaller girl was looking.

Naya looks back over at them and reluctantly nods her head in agreement, standing up from her chair. "Okay." She replies with a sigh. They smile and Dianna hooks her arm with Naya's as the three of them walk off set.

NXH

Naya walks to her trailer with Jenna, and a smile on her face. That lunch had definitely been something she needed. Just hanging out with her best friends; forgetting about all of the drama with Heather. Jenna and everyone always cheered her up when she was down. They were all such goofballs especially, Dianna and she always had so much fun when she was with them.

She opens the door of her trailer, still laughing at a story Jenna had been telling her on the way over. She steps inside behind Jenna and her laugh quickly fades along with her smile, and she freezes in her spot when she sees Heather and Taylor sitting on the couch cuddled up, watching TV. "Taylor. You're here." Naya states, her voice clearly disappointed, although she tries her best to hide it.

He frowns slightly at the girl before standing up walking over to her. "Yeah, it's good to see you again." He says with a smile. He pulls the unexpected girl into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her as Naya's arms dangle next to her. She glances over at Heather who gives her a look, making Naya roll her eyes, but gently wrap her arms back around the guy.

"You too." She replies awkwardly once he pulled back from the hug. She glances back at Heather who just offered her a small smile, thanking her for being nice. "I guess I'll leave you guys alone now. I didn't know you were in here." Naya says, turning to head for the door.

She feels a hand grab her arm and she looks down to see Taylor's fingers wrapped gently around her wrist. "Don't be silly. This is your trailer too. We were just talking." He says, letting his hand fall to his side. Naya glances back over at Heather who nods her head hopefully, and lets out a sigh. She didn't want to stay here, but she didn't want to upset Heather. She had promised she would try; so that's what she was going to do.

She glances over at Jenna who was now pulling back from her own hug with the boy, smiling brightly. Naya walks turns her attention the table across from the couch, and walks over taking a seat. Normally she would sit on the couch next to Heather, but she didn't want to be near him.

"Well I'm going to get to my trailer." Jenna says, motioning towards the door. "I'll see you guys later."

Hearing this, Naya quickly jumps up, pulling Jenna back. "No! Stay!" She says a little to quickly. Jenna gives her a confused look, but nods and sits down next to her friend. "Come on you didn't even finish your story." Naya adds, turning her head towards Jenna, giving her a pleading look.

Jenna looks at Naya confused, but nods never the less, "Yeah okay." She says, sitting down next to a grateful Naya. "Where was I?"

NXH

Naya sat awkwardly at the table, drumming her fingers against the wood. She had her head resting in her free hand, propped up on her elbow, as she stared boredly around the trailer. Taylor had spent the past 30 minutes telling endless stories of memories he and Heather had before she had met any of the glee cast. Naya couldn't help but feel the jealously rage through her as she watched Heather laugh as she recalled these memories, and would reach out, touching him as he spoke.

Jenna had left 20 minutes ago, much to Naya's disliking. She would have forced the other girl to stay, but she had to be on set to film a scene, so there wasn't much Naya could do to convince her to stay. So now she was stuck here in the trailer with Heather and _him, _listening to him ramble on.

Naya pulls her phone out of her pocket, and checks the time, before letting out a small sigh, slipping it back inside. She looks over at the two of them and catches Heather's eyes, who gives her an apologetic look. Naya couldn't help but just roll her eyes in response at her friend. Heather knew how hard this was on her, and she couldn't help but be slightly angry that she was making her sit through this. It was one thing for her to be around and to be nice, but this was just torture.

"Tay, I'm sorry to stop you, but I have to be on set." Heather says, making Naya quickly sit up straight, ready to be able to finally leave.

"Okay," Taylor nods his head and smiles at her, leaning in to kiss her. Naya of course turned her head away from the scene and couldn't help the gagging feeling she got when she heard the smacking of their lips. She hears Heather let out a giggle and then another smack, before she hears footsteps. Chancing a look, she turns her head to see Heather walking towards her.

"I'm going to go with you." Naya says, standing up from her spot. Heather smiles and nods at her as they head for the door.

Heather throws another glance over at Taylor, waving to him before closing the trailer door behind them, following Naya. "I'm sorry." Heather says, sincerely, stuffing her hands into her jacket pocket.

"It's fine." Naya responds, keeping her gaze set forward. "I was enjoying the stories." Naya lies, making Heather turn to look at her, knowing better than that. Naya turns meeting the blonde's knowing stare, and lets out a sigh. "Okay so I wasn't enjoying it." She says making Heather giggle slightly. "I am trying though okay?" Naya adds, stopping mid step to turn fully to the blonde.

Heather stops and turns to Naya, and nods with a sincere smile. "I know you are. I appreciate it so much. You're the best friend ever." Heather says, making Naya smile at her.

"I know." Naya replies simply, turning and walking away from the blonde, flipping her pony tail in the girls face. Heather just lets out a loud laugh before running to catch up with her best friend.

NXH

Naya walks off the set and plops down in her chair along with Heather who sits down next to her, smiling. Naya picks her feet up and places then in Heather's lap. She leans back, closing her eyes as she feels Heather's fingers softly run up and down her calves.

They had just finished a scene together, and it was a pretty emotional scene. Brittany and Santana's storylines were starting to get more serious, and they were exploring the feelings they had between each other more seriously. Naya was very grateful because she had been pushing this for a very long time, and she knew how many fans have wanted it.

She also couldn't but be worried about their relationship that was blossoming onscreen. Before long they were going to be in a full blown relationship; which would mean they would kiss, and do coupley things. A few weeks ago she would have been milking this up, but now it just seemed like they were tormenting her. Having to constantly kiss and cuddle with someone you were in love with, but trying to get over was just pure torturous.

Naya feels someone blow a puff of air in her ear, making her jump, almost falling out of her chair. She feels Heather's grip on her legs tighten and she opens her eyes and sees Dianna laughing at her once again. She should have seen that coming, Dianna always snuck up on her when she was least expecting it. "I hate you." Naya mumbles, sinking back down in her chair.

Dianna just giggles and sits down next to her, pulling her chair closer. "You love me." Dianna replies teasingly, leaning in only a few inches away from the brunette's face. Naya just shakes her head stubbornly in response. "Yes you do just admit it." Dianna says, poking Naya's side with her finger.

"Mmmm no." Naya says, a smile forming on her lips. "I can't stand you." Naya says, trying to hold back a giggle as she annunciates the word stand.

"That's not what you said last night." Dianna teases, making Naya burst out in a fit of giggles. Dianna pulls back smiling smugly at the brunette, folding her arms over her chest. "Now tell me you love me." She says proudly.

"Fine, I love you." Naya finally says with a smile. She looks over at Heather and sees the blonde watching them with a not so happy face. Naya quickly clears her throat and sits up a little straighter in her seat.

"Heather, don't look like that. I love you too." Dianna teases, noticing the blonde's less than happy demeanor.

Heather just musters up the best laugh she could, before turning her attention away from the two girls. She looks across the room and sees Taylor walking towards them, looking in every which direction, taking everything in. She smiles and lifts Naya's legs up off of hers, and stands up, making Naya look at her confused. The brunette follows Heather's line of vision and sees Taylor, making her good mood quickly fade away.

Heather walks over to him and pulls him into a hug, "Hey babe." She greets him, kissing his cheek softly. He pulls away and smiles at her as Heather grabs his hand, pulling him towards Naya and Dianna. "Taylor this is Dianna!" Heather introduces, motioning towards the other blonde girl.

"Nice to meet you." He replies, taking her hand in his own, shaking it. Dianna just smiles at the boy sweetly before pulling her hand back, dropping it to her side.

"I'm going to take him on a tour of the lot." Heather informs them, before grabbing onto his hand. Naya just nods her head slowly, looking down at her feet. She feels Heather brush past her and turns to see them walking away hand in hand.

"So that's the boyfriend." Dianna states, making Naya turn around. She just musters up the best smile she could, and nods her head at the statement. Naya pulls out her cell phone and directs her attention to it, not wanting to talk about Heather's boyfriend. "He's cute." Dianna says with a shrug.

"I guess so." Naya mumbles, not taking her eyes off of her phone. She hears the blonde start laughing causing her to finally tear her gaze away from the object to look up at her friend, "What?" She asks confused.

Dianna just continues laughing, and shakes her head at the brunette. "You're jealous." She says in a teasing tone, her grin widening at the deep shade of red, Naya's cheeks had turned.

"Why would I be jealous?" Naya asks, trying to play clueless. She looks back down at her phone, scrolling through her contacts, trying her best to find someone she could text to distract her.

Dianna stops her laughing and gives the brunette a tired look, "You like her." She says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naya's head snaps up abruptly at this statement; her mouth opening and closing a few times like a fish. "What? It's obvious you do, don't deny it."

Naya averts her gaze away from the blonde's intense stare, and looks down at her phone in her hands, trying to form some sort of sentences. "Di…" Naya starts, only to shut her mouth again. She had no idea what to say, this whole conversation had come out nowhere. She had thought about what she would say in her head if anyone ever asked about it, but this had come straight out of left field for her and now she couldn't find those words she had so carefully thought of anywhere in her brain.

"Hey, don't get all worked up." Dianna says, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I've known for awhile I was just waiting on you to say something. It's not like I care or anything. I mean we all know you are bisexual so it's not like that shocking." Dianna explains, shrugging her shoulders.

"Who all knows?" Naya finally asks, looking back over at the blonde.

Dianna simply shrugs her shoulders at the question, but Naya continues to look at her; needing to know the answer to this. "I don't know Nay. Lea I know does, but other than that I'm not sure if anyone does. Although I wouldn't be surprised if they did. You aren't exactly subtle." She says with a smirk.

Naya lets out a defeated sigh and looks back down, watching her hands as they fiddled with her phone, spinning it in her hands. "Dianna, I don't just like her." Naya says softly. "I love her."

Dianna's face softens at Naya's confession and she wraps her arms around the girl comfortingly. Tears begin stinging the smaller girls eyes and Dianna just holds her close. "It'll be okay." Dianna says, smoothing Naya's hair with her hand, trying her best to comfort the girl. Normally Dianna had something to say about everything, but right now she was actually speechless. She had no clue how she could help Naya. How could you help anyone who was in love with their best friend, who had a boyfriend?

* * *

**I really have no idea where this story is headed, this was meant to just be the one night of sex and the end! **

**I have one scene for next chapter planned maybe two, but i'm losing inspiration!**

**Review and let me know what you think and if you guys have an idea's you'd like to see! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Golden Globes Aftermath**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Celebrated Valentines day over the weekend so didn't get any writing done! The next will be up sooner. Promise!  
**

Naya stood at the edge of set watching as they set everything up. She had her black jacket on with her hands buried deep in her pockets as she bit her lip nervously. Today was the day that they were shooting the first Brittana kiss. Well technically it wasn't, they had done it at the beginning of the season, but it was different now. Back then she had feelings for Heather yes, but that was when she still had them tucked away. Now they had been released and no matter how hard she tried to put them back in; they wouldn't.

"Ready for the big scene?" Dianna asks, walking up behind Naya. There were people running around on stage setting up the choir room set, and Naya was still just watching, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

She glances behind her seeing Dianna, and Lea, before pulling her eyes forward once again. The blonde stands next to her and looks over to her. "Ready as I'll ever be." She replies with a small smile. Dianna puts her arm around the Latina's shoulders and Naya rests her head on Dianna's shoulder. "Life is so unfair." Naya says with a sigh, making Dianna chuckle, and nod in agreement. "I mean here I am helplessly in love with someone, and trying to get over them, but I have to be forced kiss her, and act all in love on screen." Naya explains to the blonde next to her, waving her hands in the air.

"I know it's hard, but it's your job. Besides you're the one who has been pushing for the Brittana storyline." Dianna reminds her, pointing a finger at the smaller girl with a smirk.

Naya rolls her eyes, but lets a smile tug on her lips. "Don't remind me." She says dramatically and Dianna just laughs at her.

A few minutes later, they finish setting up and Ryan calls for Naya and Heather to come onto set. The brunette looks around for Heather and spots her coming in with Taylor. She walks onto set and takes a seat in one of the chairs on stage as she watches to two of them. Heather gives him a quick kiss and walks on to the stage leaving him with Dianna and Lea.

"Ready?" Heather asks her, sitting in the seat next to her. Naya looks up at Heather who was smiling brightly at her, and nods her head.

They run through their lines a couple of times, and finally it's time for the kiss. Ryan had instructed them on how to do it, and not to make it too much; being a lesbian kiss on prime time meant they couldn't get into it too much. Naya was slightly offended by that of course, but she understood the world still wasn't completely ready for this kind of thing, and she respected the fact that they had to take it easy. She actually was slightly happy it couldn't be intense, because she didn't know if she could handle that; she wasn't even sure if she could handle a simple kiss with Heather.

"Action!" Naya hears Ryan yell, making her snap out of her thoughts. She looks over at Heather who was smiling at her with her small Brittany smile. She quickly gets into character and leans in closer to the blonde.

"It's always been you San. I don't want him." Heather says, looking deep into the brunette's eyes. Naya couldn't help but wish Heather was saying those words to her, but with her name instead of San. She moves her gaze down to the blonde's lips as she licks her own in anticipation. She looks back up at Heather before leaning in fully pressing her lips against the blonde's in a soft kiss.

Naya puts her hands on the back of Heather's neck and pulls her in closer as she feels the blonde's hands move onto her hips. "Okay, and cut!" Ryan yells, standing up from his chair. He looks over at the girls who still have yet to stop kissing. Heather was on the edge of her seat almost in Naya's lap and the kiss had turned more intense; more intense than it was supposed to get. "Girls!" He yells once again, and this time it must have reached them because they abruptly pull apart. Ryan just rolls his eyes and walks off of set, and over to the next set where they were doing a scene with Amber and Chris.

Naya looks down at her hands immediately after pulling away from the kiss as her cheeks flush deep red. She hadn't meant to get that caught up in the kiss, but it just happened. Whenever her lips touched Heather's she seemed to get lost, and nothing else in the world existed. It was just them. "Sorry." Naya mumbles, keeping her gaze cast down.

"It's okay. Wasn't just you." Heather replies, looking at the brunette who was trying her best to keep her eyes away from her own. She glances up at Taylor who gives her an uneasy smile. She inwardly kicks herself but smiles back at him, trying her best to make it completely real. She moves her gaze over to Dianna and Lea who were standing next to him with their eyebrows rose, staring at the two girls. She quickly averts her gaze away from the two of them.

Dianna looks over at Taylor who was watching the two girls on set with uneasy eyes. She smirks and leans over closer to him, "They have really great chemistry together huh?" She asks, glancing over at Lea who had a smirk on her face also. Taylor brings his hand up to his mouth and clears his throat before looking at the two girls.

"Yeah they're great actresses." He says a bit unsure. He glances over at Naya, and Heather and swallows a lump in his throat before looking back over at Lea and Diana. He gives them a small smile and walks away.

Dianna watches him leave and glances over at Lea, "That was so not acting." She comments with a small smirk.

"Nope." Lea agrees, and both girls let out giggles, shaking their heads. Their eyes go back to the two girls that were still seated on set. Both of them were sitting in the seat facing forwards, their eyes cast downward, sitting in silence. Heather then looks back up at them and then looks around the room; they knew she was looking for Taylor. Dianna debates on whether or not she should tell Heather where he had gone to, but before she could even answer Lea points in the direction that he had gone too, and Heather nods before getting up following him.

Dianna grabs Lea's hand and pulls her on set where they sit down next to Naya, knowing her friend would need her now. "Come here baby." Dianna says, pulling her friend into a hug. Naya just crumples against her, burying her head in Dianna's neck as Lea strokes her hair.

NXH

Naya sat on the couch of her trailer, staring up at the ceiling. Lea and Dianna had gone to lunch with the rest of the cast, but with much protest, Naya had managed to stay here. She couldn't get the kiss out of her mind; it was running on replay over and over in her head like a broken record.

This was all getting way to hard for her; she had to do something. She knows she promised Heather that she'd always be there, and that they could have things go back to normal, but she had realized she couldn't do it. She didn't want to hurt Heather, but right now she needed to protect her own heart, and that meant spending time away from the blonde. Heather wasn't going to date her, she was happy with Taylor, and she needed to accept that fact, and move on. If she was going to move on she definitely couldn't do it with Heather breathing down her neck. She just hoped Heather could understand that, and not be pissed at her.

She gets pulled out of her thoughts when she hears the door open. She turns her head and sees Heather and Taylor walking in laughing. The blonde's smile soon fades when she sees the brunette lying on the couch who had tears running down her cheeks.

Naya hadn't even realized she had started crying, but apparently she had. She wipes the tears away with the back of her hand, and sits up on the couch looking at the two of them briefly before dropping her gaze to the floor. "Babe, could you give us a minute?" Heather asks, turning to her boyfriend. He just nods and walks back out the door, closing it behind him. Heather lets out a sigh and sits down next to Naya. "Tell me what to do." Heather says quietly, looking down at the ground. Naya looks over at the blonde confused, and Heather continues, "Tell me how to fix this. I don't want you sad. I don't like seeing you cry. Just please tell me how to fix it." The blonde pleads, looking over to meet Naya's dark eyes.

Naya lets out a sigh, and moves her gaze from Heather's blue eyes over to the wall on the other side of the room. "I don't know." She says honestly, and she can hear Heather let out a sigh in defeat. "I think that I just need to spend some time away from you." She then says, and she can see Heather's head snap up, looking over in her direction, but she doesn't look at her. She couldn't see the hurt in the blonde's eyes. She had to do this, and looking at Heather would make her cave, and take it all back.

"What do you mean?" Heather asks, her voice cracking. She knew what Naya meant, but she needed to hear her say it. She wouldn't believe it unless she heard it out loud. Even then she didn't know if she could believe it.

"It means what I said." Naya says, standing up from the couch. "Heather, I've accepted the fact that you don't want me. I have." she confirms, nodding her head as she begins to pace, her eyes still not looking at Heather. "But I can't just get over you like that, and being around you so much is not helping. It's making things worse." She says, stopping from her movements. "I just need some time away from you." She adds, finally looking back up at the blonde, who now had tears starting to run down her cheeks. At the sight, Naya almost wanted to take back everything she had said and run over and hold her, but she couldn't. She had to do this.

Heather looks into Naya's eyes, trying to rack her brain with a response. Or possibly just waiting for Naya to say something else. Say that it wasn't true, and that she didn't want to be away from her. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. She had been selfish through this whole thing, and hadn't even thought about Naya or how she was feeling. She had just wanted her best friend back; she hadn't thought about how hard this was for her. "If that's what you need then okay." She finally says with a nod. She walks over to Naya who stood frozen in her spot. She looks at the girl in front of her for a moment; tears running down both their faces, before wrapping her arms around her, holding her close to her.

Naya lets out a sob as she holds Heather close to her. She inhales deeply, taking in the blonde's scent, closing her eyes; savoring the moment. She feels Heather pull away and she does the same, looking into the blonde's eyes. Heather smiles softly at her and squeezes her hand, before walking out of the trailer.

NXH

A few days later, Naya walks into her own trailer where she sees Dianna sitting on her couch. She smiles and sits down next to the blonde. Dianna had basically been living in her trailer ever since the whole thing with Heather had happened. Naya didn't like being alone, and she even more so didn't like being alone when Heather would come inside. She had been hanging out in Dianna and Lea's trailer a lot lately, but every now and then Dianna would come and keep her company in her own trailer.

She of course still had to see Heather on set during filming; there was no way of avoiding that. She even had to do a couple more kissing scenes, but they all so far had just been quick pecks and some hand holding. With plenty of mental preparation she had gotten through it so far with out any trouble. It also helped that as soon as the director yelled cut, she fled the scene.

She had actually been doing okay, and felt as if she was really moving on. She of course still had feelings for the blonde; they weren't going to go away that quickly, but things were getting easier for her. She was getting back to her normal goofy self around all the cast except of course Heather. She was unusually quiet whenever she was around, but thankfully, Heather didn't spend much time with the cast outside of work; besides her.

Naya pulls herself from her thoughts and looks over at Dianna who was sitting on the other end of the couch reading a book. The blonde had pulled Naya's feet into her lap, and was playing with her shoestrings as she read. Naya was so thankful for Dianna; she had been by her side constantly over the past couple of weeks. She felt slightly bad for hanging around with her so much lately, she figured it had to be annoying, but Dianna hadn't complained once.

Feeling eyes on her Dianna looks up from her book and over at Naya, and smiles at her, "What?" She asks, shaking her head, giggling at her friend.

Naya once again pulls herself out of her thoughts, and realizes she had been staring. "Nothing sorry." She says, sheepishly, looking down at her lap. She looks back up at Dianna for a moment, still sensing her gaze, and sees Dianna looking at her with an eyebrow raised, "It's just I was thinking how grateful I am for you." Naya says with a shrug. "I'm sure I've been annoying over the past couple of weeks."

Dianna closes her book and sits it down on the coffee table, before turning on the couch to face Naya, "You haven't been annoying. I just want to help, and I've actually really enjoyed your company." She says with a shrug. Naya smiles widely at the blonde, and it was now her turn to look down as a blush crept up on her face.

Naya smirks and pulls her legs out of Dianna's lap and crosses her legs, scooting over closer to the other girl. "I've enjoyed your company also." Naya says softly, dipping her head down to try and gain back the eye contact. "You've made me almost completely forget about Heather. I have an amazing time with you." Naya says, smiling sincerely at her friend.

Naya had subconsciously moved her face closer to Dianna's now only inches away from her face. She hadn't even realized when she got that close, but she had and now she was here, staring deep into hazel eyes. She watches as Dianna's eyes flicker down to her lips and then back up to her eyes, and Naya can't help but do the same. She licks her lips, and moves in closer and sees Dianna move in closer also as her eyes revert back down to Naya's lips.

Just before their lips could touch they hear the trailer door open, and they both jerk away; Naya almost falling off the couch. They both look over at the door and see Heather staring at them with her mouth hung open and Taylor right behind her. "Heather." Naya says, standing up from the couch. "I thought you guys were going to lunch." She asks, nervously fixing herself; although nothing had been messed up. She felt guilty, and she wasn't sure why. She had every right to kiss Dianna if she wanted to, and Heather couldn't say a thing about it. She didn't want to be with her, she was with Taylor, and Naya shouldn't feel back about kissing someone else; but she did.

Heather just stands there for another moment, looking between the two girls who were now glancing at the room nervously. She quickly clears her throat, and shakes her head, breaking her from the trance she had been in. "Yeah we are. I just had to get my purse." She says walking over to the table. She grabs the item and throws it over her shoulder, before looking back at them. She opens her mouth but closes it, not knowing what to say. She was still trying to comprehend what she had just walked in on.

"Naya, are we still going to get sushi?" Dianna asks, walking up behind the brunette.

Naya blinks a few times, and breaks her trance she had on Heather and looks at the blonde behind her. "Umm, yeah." Naya says slowly, nodding her head. They hadn't had any plans of going anywhere, but Naya figured Dianna was just trying to break the tension, and get them out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Let's go." Dianna says, grabbing Naya's hand in her own. "Bye, guys," She smiles at Heather, before dragging Naya out of the trailer.

"Bye." Heather says, softly, her eyes immediately going to their interlaced hands, as they walk out the trailer.

"I love you." Naya says, letting out a relieved sigh as they walk around the lot.

"I know." Dianna says with a smirk. Naya looks over at Dianna and rolls her eyes, but can't help the smile from forming on her lips. Dianna then notices they were still holding hands, and Naya was leading her to the parking lot, "Where are we going?" She asks confused.

"Um, you promised me some sushi." Naya says like it was obvious. "You don't just suggest sushi to me, and not expect to get me some." She says, making Dianna laugh out loud. The blonde doesn't protest though, and lets Naya drag her over to her car, and they head out for some sushi.

NXH

An hour later, Dianna and Naya sat at the table of the restaurant, talking and laughing about random things. Naya looks across the table at the blonde who had her head tilted back, laughing at something Naya had previously said, and Naya couldn't help the corners of her lips from curving upward as she watched her. They tended to have the most random or silly conversations, and were always laughing. They were a lot alike, both being extremely carefree and silly, and always had an amazing time together. "Di." Naya says seriously, making the blonde stop laughing and look over at her.

"Yeah?" Dianna replies, her tone more serious than playful now. She knew Naya wanted to have a serious conversation now, and she was pretty sure what it was about. She watches the Latina open her mouth to speak, but sees nothing come out. The brunette then looks down at her hands as she tries to figure out what to say. "Is this about our almost kiss?" She asks, making Naya quickly look up her with wide eyes.

That was what she had wanted to talk about, but she hadn't intended on being so blunt about it. Which was odd because Naya wasn't usually one to be shy or nervous. There was nothing that Naya couldn't talk about. "Yeah…" She finally says, glancing around the room nervously. "I'm sorry about that. I just got kind of caught up in the moment." She says with a nervous laugh.

Dianna shakes her head, and reaches over the table, taking one of Naya's hands in her own. "Don't be sorry." She says, making Naya look up at her. She smiles softly at the girl in front of her before continuing, "I wanted it too. It wasn't just you."

"I don't know what I want honestly." Naya says, shaking her head back and forth. She feels Dianna's thumb caressing the back of her hand, and she looks at her interlaced hands for a moment before moving her gaze back up to Dianna's smiling face.

"You do." Dianna answers for her with a firm nod. "You want to be with Heather, but since you can't have that, you want someone to be there for you, and to make you feel better." She adds, not moving her gaze from Naya, who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm guessing you want the same." Naya finally says, bringing her chocolate eyes up to meet hazel. The blonde's gaze had turned from confident to confused which made Naya smirk. "You want Lea, and you can't have that I'm assuming so you want someone there for you." She adds, this time making Dianna shift uncomfortably. "You aren't the only one who notices these things." Naya finally says with a smirk. She couldn't help but be amused at how much the tables had turned in the past few minutes.

"Fine. You know what? You're right. I'm in love with Lea, but she isn't interested." Dianna says with a shrug, trying to brush it off as it was nothing. Naya knew different though.

"Well, maybe we can be there for each other." Naya suggest, moving her chair over, scooting closer to Dianna. "I could definitely use some cheering up, and I feel like you could also." She says, and Dianna just nods her head in agreement.

"So we're just going to use each other?" Dianna asks, raising one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

Naya tilts her head to the side, contemplating this thought for a moment. She tightens the grip on Dianna's hand and smiles softly at her. "Well, I won't lie and say that I don't like you, and that I'm not attracted to you…"

"But you love Heather." Dianna says with a nod.

"Right, and you love Lea. But who knows, maybe in the process something could happen. I don't like planning, I just like doing." Naya adds in a husky voice, leaning closer into the blonde. Dianna subconsciously licks her lips as she moves her eyes down to Naya's plump lips. Dianna can only nod her head in agreement to the statement, not being able to speak, making Naya smirk. She leans in closer and presses her lips against Dianna's for a soft kiss.

A/N So let me know what you guys think! This was more of a filler chapter but next chapter will have a lot more heya and more drama! :) Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Golden Globes Aftermath**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Before you read I just want you to know that yes I did make Taylor a douche bag. I just want to say that I do not feel he is a douche in real life, this is a MADE UP story, and that's how I wanted him in it! So no flaming me for making him a bad guy!**

**NOW enjoy! :)**

Naya, and Dianna lay breathlessly next to one another in Naya's bed as they both came down from their eyes. They let a silence fall upon them for a few moments, before either of them say anything. They were both just relishing in the after moments of the amazing sex they had just had.

Every time they would sleep together, Naya would picture Heather. She felt bad about this, not only for Dianna, but because that was the last thing she wanted to think of. They'd had countless rounds of sex, each time Naya trying her hardest to get the image of Heather out of her mind. She had even gotten really aggressive through it, not that Dianna had really minded.

Naya looks over and Dianna and sees her staring at the ceiling and can't help but wonder if Dianna was having the same problem, but with Lea. She rolls over onto her side, and looks at the blonde. "Does Lea even know you are interested in her?" She asks, curiously making the blonde sigh.

"No, she doesn't." Dianna admits with a shake of her head.

Naya tilts her head to the side, and looks curiously at the blonde, "So how do you know she isn't interested then?" Naya asks, confused. Dianna had told her that Lea wasn't interested in her, and she had made it sound as if they'd had the conversation before, but apparently they hadn't.

"I just know she isn't." Dianna replies simply, closing her eyes, inhaling deeply. She opens her eyes back up and looks over at the brunette. She props herself up, and leans in closer, "I don't want to talk about it." She says, before pressing her lips against Naya's.

Naya kisses her back, but pulls back after a brief moment, "You need to stop being afraid, and just go for it. When I finally told Heather how I felt she told me she had been waiting on me to make the first move, but I never did. And now it's too late." Naya explains, trying to get through to Dianna. Although Naya couldn't be happy, that didn't mean she didn't want her friend to be.

"I just don't want to risk our friendship." Naya says, her tone growing annoyed. She leans in a places a quick kiss on Naya's lips just as the brunette was opening her mouth to speak, "I really don't want to talk about this." Dianna pleads, "I want to forget."

Naya nods her head and leans in closer to the blonde, "I can help with that." She says in a husky voice, before capturing her lips with her own in a heated kiss.

NXH

Naya walks into her trailer early that next morning; coffee in hand, and shades over her eyes. She sees Heather on her laptop sitting on the couch, and stops in her tracks. She hadn't talked to the blonde besides on set really, and she wasn't sure what to do. Heather looks up and meets Naya's eyes, and they just stare at each other for few moments, neither knowing what to do. "Hey." Heather finally says, breaking the silence.

"Hey." Naya replies, awkwardly as her eyes dart all over the room trying to stay off of the blonde. "Where is Taylor?" She asks curiously.

"He's still asleep at my house." Heather informs her, making the brunette nod. "He may come by later. I don't know." She says with a shrug. Naya just nods her head as she continues to stand in the middle of the trailer awkwardly, looking around as Heather watches her. "Come here." Heather says, making Naya finally look over at her. "I want to show you something. It's hilarious." She says, patting the seat next to her.

Naya looks at the spot hesitantly, thinking about if she should or not. But before she could say no she felt her legs moving and she was making her way over to the couch. She sits down next to the blonde and Heather hits play, as they watch the video.

A couple of minutes later the video is over, and both Heather and Naya are cracking up; tears running down their cheeks from laughing so hard. "She kind of reminded me of you." The blonde says with a laugh, making Naya gasp in horror as the blonde just laughs even harder.

"You are terrible!" Naya says, swatting at the blonde's arm.

Heather giggles once again, leaning away from Naya's attacking hands, "But you love me." She points out trying to contain her laughter, but failing miserably. Naya puts a finger up to her chin, still laughing as she thinks about this statement. Heather's mouth hangs open as she feigns hurt, making Naya laugh at her once again. "You do." She presses as the brunette just lets out a sigh as she continues to think about this. Heather's eyes narrow and she lunges forward knocking the brunette onto her back, and begins tickling her, making the Latina shriek. "You're mean." Heather says as she continues her attack.

Naya pushes the blonde hands away, as she tries to squirm out of the blonde's grasp. "I am not." She responds childishly. After a few minutes, Heather stops her attack and just looks down at the brunette underneath her who was still trying to contain her laughter. She tops laughing, and looks up at the blonde, her smile slowly fading away from her face as she noticed the close proximity of their faces. "Heather…" She whispers as Heather's face moves subconsciously closer to Naya's.

Just as their lips were about to touch the trailer door opens, making them both fly back abruptly. They look over at the door and see Taylor standing in the doorway staring at them, "Taylor." Heather says, quickly standing up off the couch as Naya sits up. The blonde walks over to him and kisses his cheek. "I didn't know you'd be here so early." She says with a smile.

"Yeah well I couldn't sleep, and there was nothing to do at the house." He informs her, making her nod her head.

Heather looks back at Naya, and the three of them stand in an awkward silence for a few brief moments, "I need to go to hair and makeup." Heather informs the two of them. She places a kiss on Taylor's cheek and turns to Naya, "You'll be in there soon?" She asks, making the brunette nod her head in confirmation. Heather smiles and walks out the door leaving Taylor and Naya alone.

Naya watches him for a moment, before standing up, clearing her throat. "I should go too." She says, walking past him, but she feels his hand around her arm, making her stop and turn towards him.

"I know what you are trying to do, but Heather is not gay. You need to understand that, and lay off." He tells her harshly, making her look at him confused. "I know that you're "Bisexual"." He says, using air quotes around the word, which confused Naya, but she didn't comment. "But Heather is not interested, and you need to stop." He says venomously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naya says, trying to play dumb, making him scoff.

"You are always all over her, and it has to creep her out. Like I said she isn't gay!" He shouts at her, making the brunette flinch.

Naya folds her arms over her chest, and she glares at him as a million things run through her head that she wanted to scream at him. She wanted to tell him off, and she wanted to tell them that they'd hooked up a couple of times, and Heather had been more than willing, but she decided against it. She was better than him, and she wasn't going to fight with him. "Worried?" She asks, not being able to not say anything to him.

"Hell no I'm not worried." He says, tightening his grip on the arm that was still in his hands. Naya looks down at his hand, and simply smirks because no matter what he said his actions told a whole different story. He looks down also and quickly lets go of her arm, stepping back. She just smiles at him and walks out the door.

NXH

Naya sat on Brittany's bed, on the set of her bedroom, waiting on the scene to start. They were still buzzing around getting camera's set up, and Heather was standing off to the side with Taylor as she waited. She glances around the room and sees Dianna talking to Lea a few feet away from Taylor and Heather, and all the rest of the cast sitting in the background in their chairs, texting away on their phones. Dianna looks over and meets the brunette's eyes and smiles. She says something to Lea and then walks over and sits down next to Naya. "How you doing?" The blonde asks, softly.

"I'm okay." Naya replies, trying to sound cheerful, but Dianna could see right through it. "I just want to get the scene over with. Hopefully it won't take two many times." She says with wistful thinking. Dianna just nods her head in agreement, before the director tells them to all get in places. Dianna leans in and places a kiss on Naya cheek, before pulling back, and walking off of set.

Naya's eyes follow the blonde off set and then flicker over to Heather, who was giving her a questioning stare. She turns her attention to Taylor and kisses him quickly before walking over to Naya, sitting down next to her, "What the hell was that?" Heather whispers urgently to the shorter girl.

"What was what?" Naya asks, trying to play it off as If it was no big deal.

Heather looks at Naya as if she was crazy, and glances back at Dianna before looking at Naya once again, "You and her. She kissed you." Heather points out, trying to keep her voice low.

"On the cheek." Naya points out as if it meant nothing. Heather was about to respond to the brunette, but the director tells them to get in their places.

Naya sits up against the headboard of the bed, and Heather sits with her legs folded beside her. The director yells action and the two girls run their lines with ease. It was now time for the kiss, and Heather lets out a laugh at something 'Santana' had said, and leans on placing a quick kiss on the Latina's lips. She pulls back and Santana smiles at her, before placing her hands on the blonde's neck, pulling her in for another more passionate kiss. It still wasn't an over the top kiss, but it was much more than they had done previously. Naya lets her fingers tangle in the blonde hair, and tries her best to suppress a moan at the feel of Heather's fingers slide under her shirt caressing the skin softly.

The girls end up having to do the scene a few times, and by the end of it, Naya wanted to do nothing more than jump the blonde. They finally finish the scene, and the director lets them go as he goes to film another scene that they weren't in.

Naya quickly gets off the bed and practically runs over to Dianna who was talking to Lea, Jenna and Amber, and they stop their conversation abruptly, looking over at her curiously. "Come with me." Naya tells her, and drags her away from their friends before she could even respond. Naya pulls her into her trailer and closes the door behind them pressing Dianna up against it, kissing her. "I need you so bad." Naya breaths against the blonde's lips.

NXH

Later that night, Naya and Heather make their way into Amber's house, where the cast was having a party, and watching that night's episode of Glee. They walk into the house hand in hand, catching a few curious looks as they do so. But everyone knew both girls were very friendly, and touchy, so know one paid too much attention, besides Heather who was sitting in the chair with Taylor on the other side of the room.

The two girls make their way over to the kitchen bar, and sit on two of the stools next to Kevin, where Jenna and Amber stood on the other side. Kevin automatically grabs a beer and passes it over to Naya, who gratefully takes it, wasting no time to open it and take a drink.

She spins on her stool, and leans back on the counter as she observes everyone else in the room. Lea, Cory and Mark were sitting down on the couch talking animatedly about something and Chord, Ashley and Harry were standing by the stereo as Harry was trying to teach them some dance moves. Her eyes then move over to Heather who was sitting on Taylor's lap in the armchair, as Heather was watching Harry and the others dance, and laughing as Chord stumbled all over the place.

Her eyes meet Taylor's and he smirks at her as she runs his hand up the blonde's thigh. Naya just rolls her eyes, and spins back around in her chair joining the others conversation. She glances over at Dianna who was laughing at something Amber had said, and she can't help but be memorized. Sure she was no Heather, but Naya wouldn't deny she was unbelievably attractive. Dianna feels eyes on her and looks down at Naya, who was staring at her; a smile playing on her lips. Dianna just giggles at the girl, who begins to blush, and can't help herself from pressing a quick kiss on the brunette's lips. "I'll be right back." She whispers against Naya's lips, before standing up from her seat.

Naya just nods as her eyes follow Dianna until she disappears into the bathroom. "What the hell?" Kevin asks in his wanna be gangsta voice, looking over at Naya confused. Naya looks over at him, and can't help but giggle at her friends confused and shocked expression.

"What was that?" Jenna chimes in, making Naya turn her attention over to her, where she sees Jenna and Amber's confused looks also. "Are you two like…dating?" She asks, scrunching up her face in confusion.

Naya takes a drink of her beer and shrugs her shoulders before placing it back on the counter. "Yeah I guess." Naya replies simply as if it were no big deal, as her friends just give her incredulous look. "What? It just happened a few days ago." She informs them with another shrug as she downs the rest of her beer. Before they could respond she jumps off the stool and makes her way across the room to grab another one.

Naya pulls another bottle out of the fridge and pops it open before bringing it to her mouth, letting the cold liquid slide down her throat. She then feels a hand wrap around her arm and pull her, making her spill some of her beer, "What the fuck." She says angrily looking to see who grabbed her and was met with piercing blue eyes. Heather drags her out the back door, out on the porch where the two of them were alone. "What the hell is your problem Heather!" She shouts, looking over at the girl who had her arms folded over her chest, scowling slightly.

"What the hell is your problem!" She repeats, making Naya give her one of her best, 'what the fuck' looks. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! What is with you and Dianna? I saw you guess kiss!" She asks angrily.

Naya lets out a bitter laugh, and rolls her eyes, "Why should you care? You have no right to question who I am kissing! You aren't my girlfriend." Naya says, folding her arms over her chest as the two girls have a stare down.

"Everything okay?" They hear a voice ask, making them turn their attention the back door where they see Dianna poking her head out, looking at the two of them.

Naya's face softens as she takes her eyes off of Heather and moves them to Dianna, "Yeah it's fine. I'll be in, in just a second." She assures the blonde who just nods and retreats back into the house.

Naya looks over at Heather who had her gaze cast downward, and just walks past her headed for the door. "I don't like watching you kiss her." Heather admits quietly, making Naya stop in her tracks.

The brunette lets go of the door handle and turns to face Heather, but can only see the side of her face from where she was standing, "Well now you know how I feel." She replies, before opening the door, making her way inside.

NXH

After a few minutes of composing herself, Heather makes her way back into the house where she sees Naya, and Dianna making out on the couch. She feels her anger boil inside of her at the sight, and sharply makes a turn towards the liquor cabinet. She was tired of beer, she needed the good stuff. She pulls out a bottle of Vodka and brings it to her lips, squinting as she felt it burn her throat.

"Whoa slow down there baby." Taylor says, taking the bottle out of her hands. He smirks at her, and pulls her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's the matter?" He asks, and she just shakes her head, trying to pull away from him, "Come on. I bet I can make you feel better." He says with a smile, and leans down to place a kiss on her neck.

"No!" she shouts, startling him, along with Amber, Jenna and Kevin who were still in the kitchen. "Just please leave me alone. I just want some personal space." She tells him, pulling completely out of his gasp. He frowns at her, and she just takes the bottle back from him and makes her way over the window seat on the other side of the room that Lea was currently occupying.

"Great party huh?" Lea asks sarcastically, taking her eyes off of Naya and Dianna long enough to look over at the blonde who had her vision set on the two girls also.

"Yeah." Heather scoffs, making Lea smile sadly at her. Heather looks over at the girl, and hands her the bottle of vodka, letting Lea take a drink of it also.

NXH

A few hours into the night the gang had all watched the new episode, and were now up dancing as music blast through the speakers. It was safe to say that they were all at least tipsy, except for Amber who didn't drink, but that didn't mean she couldn't still have a good time.

Heather had spent basically the whole night over on the window seat along with Lea, just watching Dianna and Naya with envious eyes. They were now dancing although it basically looked like they were having sex on the dance floor, and Heather felt the strong need to rip Dianna apart. First she would start with her hands that were currently way too low on Naya's backside for Heathers liking.

Heather feels a shadow over her, and looks up to see Taylor looking down at her angrily. "What is your problem?" He asks, sitting down next to her. She looks over at him and once again shakes her head, not wanting to talk to him right now. "The hell there isn't anything wrong! First of all you drag me to this party that I didn't even want to come with, and now you're avoiding me." He says, his voice raising in volume by the minute.

"What's going on?" They hear a voice ask, making them both look up to see Naya standing next to them with her arms crossed, glaring over at Taylor. "Problem?" She asks, raising an eyebrow challengingly at the boy.

"Its not any of your damn business." He says, standing up to where he was now towering over her. He feels a hand on his arm and he looks back to see Heather get up quickly, pulling him away.

"Do not talk to her like that!" She says firmly, giving him a cold stare.

"Yeah bitch! Don't talk to me like that!" Naya slurs with a drunken smile. Taylor takes a step towards her, but Heather quickly pulls him back stopping him from doing anything to the small drunken girl. "Come on! I'll take yo punkass!" She yells drunkenly with a giggle throwing her arms up in the air, causing her drink to spill out onto the floor.

"Naya!" Heather says, looking at the girl incredulously. The whole party had basically come to a stand still as all eyes were on the three people in the corner of the room. They weren't sure what was going on, but they all had a bad feeling about it. Kevin makes his way behind Naya, and puts his hand on her lower back, attempting to calm her down. He knew she was completely wasted, and wasn't aware of what she was saying, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to get her into trouble. Naya was like a Chihuahua who thought she was a Doberman.

Taylor shakes his head at the smaller girl and lets out a sarcastic laugh, "You have issues! You need to understand that Heather doesn't want you! She never has and never will!" He yells, punctuating each syllable trying to the point across to her.

Naya feels the anger boil up inside of her, and before she knew what was happening she said it, "Oh yeah? Because that's not what she was saying a few weeks ago when she was lying naked underneath me, writhing in pleasure!" She yells, making the room fall dead silent. Everyone just kind of looked around the room awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say at that point.

**Thank you guys for the AMAZING kind reviews! You guys are seriously awesome, and always make me smile! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Golden Globes Aftermath**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Probably one more chapter left guys! I LOVE you all and thank you for the review! :)  
**

_Taylor shakes his head at the smaller girl and lets out a sarcastic laugh, "You have issues! You need to understand that Heather doesn't want you! She never has and never will!" He yells, punctuating each syllable trying to the point across to her._

_Naya feels the anger boil up inside of her, and before she knew what was happening she said it, "Oh yeah? Because that's not what she was saying a few weeks ago when she was lying naked underneath me, writhing in pleasure!" She yells, making the room fall dead silent. Everyone just kind of looked around the room awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say at that point._

"Naya!" Heather shouts, her eyes widening in shock.

Naya just lets out a drunken giggle, raising her hands in the air defensively. "What? I'm just doing what nobody else around here, seems to be doing. Telling the truth." She says, making sure that her gaze landed on Lea, and Dianna before moving back over to Heather.

"What is she talking about?" Taylor asks, looking from Naya to Heather with a mix of anger and confusion in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he believed the Latina's words because she was wasted, but there was something that had been nagging at him since he had gotten here. Heather always talked about Naya on the phone whenever they would speak, but he had been unaware of the true closeness of the two until he had arrived, and seen it first hand.

"Let's go outside." Heather says, reaching for his hand.

Taylor lets her pull him out the back door, and onto the back porch where they stand in silence for a few moments, trying to figure out what to say to the other. "Is it true?" he finally asks, his voice low, along with his head, but his eyes were cast upward to look at the now nervous blonde.

"Tay, she's drunk." Heather says, rolling her eyes. "She doesn't know what she's saying." She adds, hoping that he would believe her and they could just forget all about this.

But Taylor wasn't having it. He knew the girl was drunk, but most people knew exactly what they were talking about when they were drunk. They may not have meant to say it, but people usually spill the truth while intoxicated with alcohol. "Is it true!" He repeats, his volume raising, making Heather jump slightly. He looks up at the blonde and sees her gaze cast downward as she shifts back and forth. She hadn't said anything, but that said more than words. He wasn't dumb, he could put two and two together. "Fuck this." He says harshly, before quickly turning around, storming back into the house.

Heather lets the tears run down her cheeks, before quickly following him inside. She sees him making his way for the door and she follows, but feels a hand grab her arm. "Heather." She hears Naya's voice plead. She looks over at the girl, and sees the tears in Naya's eyes also.

"Don't." Heather says through gritted teeth, snatching her arm away. She turns on her heel and follows Taylor out the front door.

Naya lets out a sigh, and feels Dianna walk up behind her, putting an arm around her waist. "What have I done?" Naya asks, shaking her head, disappointed at herself.

NXH

Taylor opens up Heather's door, slamming it closed behind him as he storms into the house. He sees Ashley sitting on the couch, and she turns around abruptly at the noise, looking at him confused, "What's wrong?" She asks curiously.

Before he could answer her the door swings open once again, and Heather walks in. She opens her mouth to speak, but Taylor puts his hand up, silencing her. "I cannot talk to you tonight. I'm too angry, and I may say some things ill regret." He says simply. All Heather can do is not at the statement, and watch him disappear into her room.

The blonde lets out a sigh, and sits down on the couch next to Ashley who was looking at her with a confused, and slightly startled look on her face. "What happened?" she finally asks, looking at her roommate with concern. She had never seen Taylor that angry, not that she had seen him too often, but he and Heather hardly ever got into fights.

Heather leaves her gaze on her hands in her lap for a moment as she contemplates on what to tell Ashley. She wasn't even sure what had happened; it had all happened so fast. She finally looks over at the brunette, "He found out a I slept with Naya." She says, making Ashley's eyes widen in shock.

"You slept with Naya?" She asks, disbelievingly. Heather just simply nods at the statement moving her eyes back down to her hands. "I knew you liked each other." Ashley finally says, a smile growing on her face. Heather looks up at her, throwing her a glare and Ashley just shrugs, putting her hands up defensively. "What? I've been betting on this happening since you met her." She adds, only receiving an eye roll from Heather.

"What do I do about Taylor?" Heather asks, choosing to ignore Ashley's comment on her and Naya.

"You dump his ass." Ashley replies as if it was obvious.

Heather looks up at her with unbelievable look, shaking her head at her best friend who just smiles, and shrugs her shoulders. "It's not that simple." Heather says, her voice lowering in volume, "I love Taylor." She says with a firm head nod as if she was convincing herself that statement was true.

"Do you love Naya?" Ashley asks her curiously. She had known the blonde liked the other girl, and it was completely obvious that Naya liked her, but she wasn't sure how deep the feelings ran. They flirted constantly, and gave each other googly eyes, but she wasn't sure if it had moved past a crush, although she was pretty sure it had.

Heather looks in thought for a moment, before nodding her head, "I do." She confirms, making Ashley smile at her.

"Well I guess you need to figure out who love more, and don't sting anyone along." Ashley says, making the blonde just nod her head in agreement. She knew she had to choose, but she knew that wasn't going to be an easy task.

They fall into a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Heather breaks it, "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She asks, looking over at her roommate. Ashley just nods and gives the blonde a smile.

NXH

Dianna walks onto Amber's back porch where she sees Naya leaning on the railing, looking out into the backyard in thought. She walks up behind the smaller girl, and places a hand on the small of her back, standing next to her. "You okay?" She asks, making Naya break her trance on something in the yard, and look over at her.

"No." She replies simply with a sigh. She turns her body to where she was facing Dianna and smiles at her, "But you can make me feel better." She says, leaning in closing the gap between the two. She deepens the kiss and lets her fingers get lost in blonde hair, but before anything else could happen Dianna pulls away. "What's wrong?" Naya asks, looking at the blonde with confused eyes.

"We can't do this anymore." She says, pulling completely away from Naya. She leans up on the railing and looks down at the grass as she feels Naya's confused eyes on her. "We have to man up and face our problems Nay." She says with a sigh. "We can't keep using each other for a distraction. We just need to deal with things." She says, moving her eyes back over to meet the dark ones of Naya.

Naya just lets out a sigh, and looks back into the yard, "I don't want to deal with things." She says softly.

"I don't either." Dianna agrees, "But we have to. I have to tell Lea how I feel, and you need to figure things out with Heather." She adds, turning her body to where she was facing Naya.

"That's easy for you to say." Naya says, before glancing over at the blonde. "You go and tell Lea how you feel, and you guys run off into the sunset together. Where does that leave me? Heather has made her choice. She doesn't want me, there is nothing more I can do." Naya says sadly, looking down at the ground as tears begin stinging her eyes.

Dianna lets out a sigh and wraps her arms around her best friend. She wasn't sure what to say to the girl, so she said nothing. She just held her, trying to let her know she would be there for her no matter what happened.

"I'm going to go home." Naya says after a moment, while wiping the tears away from her cheeks with the back of her hand. She pulls away from the blonde and looks over at her, meeting her concerned gaze.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dianna asks, "As friends." She quickly adds, wanting to make sure Naya didn't think she meant going with her to sleep together.

Naya quickly shakes her head, excusing the thought. "No. you go get your girl." She says with a smile, but it fades, "Or take care of her." She adds, making the blonde look at her confused.

Dianna follows Naya's gaze into the house where she sees Lea stumbling around the living room drunkenly, making her smirk. She shakes her head at the smaller girl before turning back to Naya, "You going to be okay?" She asks, truly concerned for her friend.

Naya nods firmly, offering the blonde the best smile she could muster. "Thank you for everything." She says sincerely. "I love you." She adds, caressing the blonde's cheek with her hand.

"I love you too Nay." Dianna replies grabbing the brunette's hand in her own. She brings their hands up to her lips and places a soft kiss on the back of Naya's hand. Naya smiles at the blonde and Dianna lets go of her hand, letting Naya walk back inside the house.

Naya walks through the house where she sees Amber, Jenna and Kevin cleaning up the house. She hears a thud and looks over to her right where she sees Lea laying on the floor, laughing. She was about to walk over to make sure she was okay, but she sees Dianna rush over to the smaller girl's side. She smirks at Lea before walking over to the others in the kitchen, throwing away empty cups and bottles. "Hey little bee. You okay?" Kevin asks putting an arm around her.

She smiles at him and lays her head on his shoulder with a nod. "Yeah I think I'm going to go home." She states with a shrug.

"Why don't you just stay here. There's no way I'm letting you drive home even if you have sobered up a bit. You drank way too much." Amber says, giving the girl a firm look. Naya sighs, but nods her head, knowing there was no point in arguing with the darker girl. Amber was very stubborn, and didn't take no for answer.

NXH

About an half an hour later they had the place cleaned up, and Naya was now sitting on the couch, staring at the blank screen of the television. She feels the couch dip and looks over to see Kevin sitting next to her. She smiles and snuggles up to him as he wraps his arms around her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks, running his fingers through her hair.

Naya lets out a sigh, but doesn't say anything. She wanted to talk about it; she needed to get some things off of her chest but she didn't know where to start. So many things had happened and it was all so fast. She was still trying to wrap her head around what had gone down. "I love her." She finally says, her voice cracking.

Kevin just nods knowingly, "I know you do Nay. You're my best friend. I was just waiting on you to come to me, and tell me." He says, as she again just lets out another sigh. Apparently everyone had known she loved Heather all along when she thought she wasn't being obvious.

"I didn't mean to mess things up with her and Taylor." She says, and again Kevin nods knowing she hadn't meant to hurt anyone. "I just got angry, and upset and it slipped out." She says as tears begin forming in her eyes once again. "What do I do?" She asks, looking up at her best friend helplessly. "She probably hates me."

"There is no way she hates you." He says, looking down at her with a smile. "She loves you too." He points out, but she still looks unconvinced. "She's just upset, she'll get over it. Although you went about it the wrong way, you didn't do anything wrong." He says, making Naya look at him confused. "He needed to know." He adds, making her understand.

The two of them fall into a comfortable silence, but a few minutes later if gets broken by a thud and a fit of giggles from behind them. Naya sits up as both of them turn their attention behind them where they see Lea crawling on the floor. "Don't worry! I got it!" Dianna yells rushing over to the smaller girls side.

She picks Lea up, and warps her arms around her as the smaller girl snuggles into her. "You're so pretty." Lea mumbles, twisting a piece of blonde hair around her finger as they make their way into one of Amber's spare bedrooms.

Naya and Kevin both look at each other once the two girls had left, and both break out into a fit of giggles.

NXH

Heather wakes up the next morning, the bright sunlight invading her senses. She rolls over in her bed and sees Ashley still sleeping soundly next to her. She lets out a sigh, and stares up at the ceiling as she thinks about last nights events. She needed to talk to Taylor, but she was afraid to. She had never seen him as angry as he was last night, not that she blamed him. She had done a terrible thing to him, although she was mad that Naya had spilled their secret, she couldn't help but believe Naya had been the only one doing the right thing around here.

The blonde throws the covers off of herself and carefully gets out of bed, being sure not to wake the slumbering brunette, and walks out of the bedroom. She freezes in her spot when she sees Taylor's bags by the door. Her eyes move across the room where she sees him sitting at the table, drinking coffee. His eyes look up and meet hers, and there just stare at each other for a moment. "You're leaving?" She finally asks, her voice low.

Taylor just simply nods his head at her, before taking another sip of his coffee. Heather sighs and walks over to him, kneeling down in front of him. "Taylor, I'm sorry." She says desperately, grabbing his hand, but he quickly snatches it away, making tears form in her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" He asks, his voice surprisingly calm.

Heather looks up at him, her mouth opening and closing a few times as she tries to form the words. "I don't know." She says defeated, looking down at the floor beneath her.

Taylor suddenly pushes his chair back, standing up, startling the blonde. She jumps up from her position on the floor and looks at him, meeting his angry gaze. "You do know!" He accuses, narrowing his eyes at her. "Do you love her?" He suddenly asks, his voice softening as he looks down at the ground, being too afraid too look at her as she gave her answer.

Heather sighs, and runs her fingers through her blonde hair, "Yes." She finally says quietly with a nod. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't lie to him anymore. "But I love you too." She quickly says, looking back up at him desperately. She moves over to him, and tries reaching out for him once again, but he pulls away.

"You don't love me." he says sadly, shaking his head. "Not more than her at least." He adds, making Heather look at him confused. "I've been competing with her ever since we got back together." He says, making the blonde look down at her feet. "And even though I was the one who physically had you. I didn't have you emotionally. She does." He adds with a sigh, running his hand over his short brown hair.

"Tay…" Heather says, starts, but stops not knowing what else she could say. He was right, and there was nothing she could say to make this any better. She loved him, he had been there with her for years, and he had helped her through a lot, but she wasn't in love with him.

Taylor moves over to Heather and grabs her hands in his own, making her look up at him. He smiles softly at her and leans in kissing her cheek, "I love you Heather." He says, pulling back from her.

"Love you too." She replies quietly looking deep into his eyes. "I'm sorry." She says once again; her eyes full of guilt.

"Don't be." He says simply, shaking his head. "I've been crazy lately, trying to convince myself you weren't in love with her, and trying my best to keep you guys apart." He admits with a small laugh. "I know that you can't help who you fall in love with, and I need to accept it and let go." he adds with a shrug. "We've been over for awhile, neither of us could come out and say it."

Heather doesn't reply to his comment, but she couldn't help but believe he was right. The last few months things had been completely different between the two of them. She wasn't sure if it was the distance or other things, but things definitely weren't the same.

"I'll see you around." He finally says, making his way over to the front door. He picks up his bags and offers her a smile, before walking out the front door.

Ashley makes her way out of the bedroom and sees Heather standing in the living room staring at the front door. She makes her way over to the blonde and places her hand on the small of Heather's back, getting her attention, but not wanting to startle her, "Where is Taylor?" She asks carefully.

Heather just sighs and turns to her roommate, "He's gone." She replies simply.

"I'm sorry." Ashley says, getting ready to pull a sobbing Heather into her arms. But there was no sobbing. She looked slightly upset, but not as bad as she would expect her to be. "You okay?" Ashley asks, slowly waiting for the water works.

Heather nods as a small smile plays on her lips, "Surprisingly…yes." She says with a firm nod. "We left things on good terms. He isn't angry with me. He understands." She says, making Ashley smile, and nod in understanding. Although she was slightly surprised, considering she didn't think the boy was capable of being understanding.

"What are you doing to do about Naya?" Ashley then asks, looking over at her blonde friend.

Heather looks down at the ground, before looking back over at Ashley, "I don't know." She shrugs. Before either could say another word, there is a knock on the door, snapping them both from their gazes on one another. Heather walks over to the door and opens it revealing a nervous looking Naya. "Naya." Heather breaths upon seeing the girl in her doorway.

"Hi." Naya says, shyly, looking down at her feet nervously. She figured Heather hated her now, and wasn't quite sure what she was going to do to her. But she had to do what Dianna said; she had to man up and deal with things, instead of run, or try and distract herself. "Can I come in?" She asks, after a few minutes of the two girls just gazing at each other.

As always let me know what you think! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Golden Globes Aftermath**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! This is the final chapter enjoy!...**

"_Hi." Naya says, shyly, looking down at her feet nervously. She figured Heather hated her now, and wasn't quite sure what she was going to say to do to her. But she had to do what Dianna said; she had to man up and deal with things instead of run or try and distract herself. "Can I come in?" She asks, after a few minutes of the two girls just gazing at each other. _

Heather looks at Naya for a moment contemplating her request, "I should say no." She replies seriously, making Naya's face fall at her words, and just nod her head. Naya's eyes move back down to her feet as Heather just continues to stare at her. The blonde opens her door a little wider causing Naya's attention to move up from her converse and look at the blonde in front of her a small smile growing on her lips.

Naya walks in the door and turns around to look at Heather who was now shutting the front door behind her. "I am so sorry Heather." Naya starts quickly, taking a few steps closer to the blonde.

Heather just simply puts her hand up stopping the smaller girl from saying anymore. Naya quickly shuts her mouth and looks back down at the floor beneath her defeated. "You don't have to be sorry." Heather finally says with a sigh, making the brunette look up at her now clearly confused. "You were right. You were just doing the one thing nobody else could do. You were telling the truth." She says as she makes her way over to the sofa that Ashley had disappeared from in the last few minutes.

Naya stays glued to her spot as she watches Heather play with her hands in her lap, looking out in front of her in thought. Naya wasn't sure what to say to Heather right now, and she sensed the blonde wanted to say more, so she waited. She didn't want to screw anything else up.

"I was mad at you last night. I was furious with you." Heather states moving her gaze up to meet Naya's dark brown orbs. Naya just nods her head slowly at the blonde's statement as she swallows a lump in her throat. "But really I think I was just angry with myself for not being the one to tell him first. It should have been me." She says with a defeated sigh, moving her gaze down to her lap.

Naya takes in Heather's words and slowly makes her way towards the sofa where Heather sat quietly. She stops to the side of it debating on whether or not she should sit down next to her or not. She opts for the coffee table and sits across from the blonde. Again Naya opens her mouth up to speak, but closes it back not knowing what to say. She had a million questions in her mind right now, but wasn't sure what to ask. She wanted to know where Taylor was and if they were still together, what was going to happen to them now, but she just didn't want to upset Heather any more than she already was.

"Taylor left." Heather finally says after a few minutes of agonizing silence. Naya looks up at the blonde; her eyes searching her face, trying to read her emotions, trying to figure out if Heather was upset or not.

"I'm sorry." Naya finally says in a quiet voice, her eyes moving back down to the floor where they had been for most of the conversation. "I never wanted to mess things up between you guys." She says, her voice full of regret. She knew Heather wasn't angry with her and she had in a way done the right thing by telling him the truth, but that didn't mean she still didn't feel bad about it.

Heather gives the brunette a small smile, and reaches over grabbing a tanned hand in her own, "I'm not." She says softly making Naya's eyes look back up at her. Heather gives the girl a reassuring squeeze and a smile forms on the Latina's lips. "He told me I wasn't in love with him, and that he's been competing with you since we got back together." She says with a thoughtful look on her face, "And he was right." She confirms with a shrug. "I mean I love him, but I'm not _in _love with him anymore." She explains, making Naya nod her head in understanding.

Naya pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and chews on it as she contemplates on what to say next. She had a question she wanted to ask, but she was slightly afraid. She keeps replaying Dianna's words in her head, and she knew that she needed to just man up and ask her. She needed to stop being so afraid. "Heather..." She starts, getting the blonde's attention. "Do you love _me_?" She asks nervously. She swallows the lump in her throat as she feels Heather's grip on her hand tighten.

"I do." Heather confirms with a firm nod. "I love you so much." She adds with a smile. "I'm sorry that I was a coward, and wouldn't break up with Taylor for you. I really do love you Naya." She explains as guilt washes over her.

Naya just shakes her head and stands up moving over to sit next to Heather on the couch. "It's okay. I know it was hard and better late than never right?" she asks with a smirk, making Heather laugh, and nod her head in agreement.

Naya smiles and leans in slowly, looking deep into the blonde's eyes as she also begins moving in closer. Their lips finally meet in a soft, romantic kiss.

After a few minutes Naya pulls back, both girls beaming at one another. "I love you too by the way." Naya says making Heather smirk. She leans back in capturing the brunette's lips for a more eager kiss; hands quickly tangling in hair and gripping at clothing.

NXH

The next day, Heather and Naya walk on set hand in hand, and it didn't go unnoticed by their cast mates. They approach Dianna, Amber, Jenna and Kevin who were standing outside the trailers talking, and laughing about something. "Hey guys." Dianna says after spotting the two of them. Her eyes immediately moving down to their intertwined hands as her smile widens.

"Where is Taylor?" Jenna asks cautiously looking at the blonde in front of her. She of course didn't want to upset Heather, but she was curious about what had gone down after the party, and she knew everyone else was also. By the looks of the two of them it had been a good thing.

Heather glances over at Naya before turning her attention back to the others "He left. We aren't together anymore." She explains vaguely, with a firm head nod.

The others mirror her actions and nod their heads, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't. The three of them look at each other before turning their attention back to Naya and Heather, "So are you guys together now?" Kevin finally asks slowly as the other two look at them with hopeful looks.

"We are." Naya confirms making them all grin widely at the new couple. Kevin quickly pulls them into a hug followed by Dianna, Amber and Jenna joining in. Heather and Naya just giggle as they get smothered by all of their friends.

"You guys have to promise not to break up and make being on set awkward again." Amber says pulling away from the hug, giving them serious looks. "We don't need a Mark and Naya 2.0." She says pointing her finger in their faces.

Naya rolls her eyes at the statement and glares at the darker woman, as Heather just giggles, "Don't worry, I have no plans of ever being without her." Heather says, looking down at Naya lovingly. Naya smiles and wraps her arms around Heather's waist, nuzzling her nose into the blonde's neck. Heather wraps her arms around the smaller girl and places a kiss on the top of her head as their friends look at them in awe, except Kevin who was playfully making gagging noises.

A few minutes later the cast had been called to set, and they were all making their way there, when Naya noticed Dianna lagging behind them. "Hold on baby." The brunette says, placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek before letting go of her hand, to walk back to Dianna. "Hey." She says softly making Dianna look up at her and smile softly.

"Hey." She replies quietly. "I'm really happy things worked out for you." She says sincerely.

Naya nods her head in agreement and beams, "Thank you. I honestly can't think you enough. You've done so much for me." she says gratefully looking in front of her at Heather who was talking to Jenna. She moves her gaze back to Dianna who now had her eyes fixated on the ground. "What happened with you and Lea?" she asks carefully.

Dianna lets out a sigh, before speaking, "She kissed me after the party." She begins, making Naya's eyes widen in surprise. She had known the blonde was going to talk to Lea, but she didn't think that Lea would have been the first to ignite anything between the two. But she was still confused as to why Dianna seemed upset. This should be a good thing right?

"What happened after that?" Naya asks curiously.

_Dianna wraps her arms tightly around Lea's small waist as she leads the brunette into one of Amber's guestrooms. She manages to get her inside after a few minutes; the smaller girl almost falling a couple of times. She leads Lea over to the bed and sits her down on it holding her arms on the smaller girls shoulder's for a moment making sure she was steady. _

_Dianna leans down in front of Lea and pulls her shoes off of her feet tossing them to the side before sitting up straight moving closer to the smaller girl. She lets her hands slide down to the hem of Lea's shirt and looks up into the brunette's dark eyes before hesitantly sliding it off; Lea raising her arms to assist without any hesitation. _

_Dianna tosses the shirt to the side and can't help but let her eyes flicker down to Lea's bra clad breasts. "You're soooo pretty." Lea slurs out with a giggle, making Dianna's eyes quickly move back up to Lea who was smiling down at her. "Like seriously. You're hot." Lea adds making a blush cover the blonde's cheeks as she averts her eyes away from Lea. _

_Dianna quickly shakes her head clearing any thoughts from her mind and slides her hands down to the brunette's pants before stopping once again, starting to feel uncomfortable with what she was doing. She lets her fingers drop from the button of Lea's jeans and she looks back up at the brunette who was staring down at her with a hungry look in her eyes, making Dianna swallow hard. "Lea…" Dianna whispers under the smaller girls intense gaze. _

_Lea responds by putting her hands on either side of Dianna's face, swiftly pulling her up to her level kissing her with hunger. _

_Dianna moans into the kiss as she immediately kisses back with just as much passion. She gets up off her knees and leans closer into Lea placing her down on the mattress by Lea's sides, slowly guiding her onto her back as the blonde crawls on top of her. But almost as soon as it had started Dianna pulls back, standing up off the bed, making Lea sit up and look at her confused. "Lea, I can't do this." Dianna whispers shaking her head as she tries to hold tears back. She wasn't sure why she was crying, but her emotions seemed to be on over lode right now and she couldn't contain them. _

"_Why?" Lea asks simply. _

_Dianna lets out a frustrated sigh and folds her arms over her chest insecurely. "You're drunk, and I'd be taking advantage of you." She informs the brunette trying her best to stand her ground. She had wanted Lea for as long as she could remember and now here she was right in front of her half naked and fully willing. _

_Lea lets a smile form on her lips and she leans forward reaching for Dianna's hand giving it a small squeeze before lacing her fingers with the blonde's. "I want you Dianna." Lea says, pulling the blonde closer to her. She manages to sit the blonde down on the edge of the bed next to her and she leans down and begins placing soft kisses on her neck. _

_Dianna felt a shiver go up and down her spine at those words and couldn't help the moan that slipped out her lips just at the sentence alone. She tilts her head to the side letting Lea continue her assault on her neck for a few more moments before a hand on her breasts snaps her out of her trance. She jumps back up off the bed causing Lea to fall back slightly and look up at her annoyed. "I can't Lea. I just can't." Dianna says averting her gaze to the ground. She couldn't look at Lea and see the disappointment in her eyes. _

_Lea lets out a pitiful laugh and shakes her head. "So you don't want me." She says more to herself than to Dianna as she lies back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. _

_Dianna's head snaps up at this and she moves over to the bed kneeling back down in front of it in her previous position. "Lea, look at me." Dianna says, only to get no movement from the smaller girl. "I want you. Believe me I do but-_

"_You have a fantastic way of showing it." Lea spits out, interrupting Dianna, making her let out a defeated sigh. "Just go please." Lea says, her voice cracking. _

"_Lea…" Dianna tries, only to have Lea put her hand up silencing her. The brunette rolls over on the bed and curls up into a ball tightly holding a pillow close to her chest. Dianna watches the girl for a few moments before standing up from her place in defeat. She looks back at Lea one more time before walking out of the bedroom. _

"She was completely wasted Di. I'm sure she understood when you talked to her the next day?" Naya says hopefully, only receiving a look from dianna. "No?" she asks confused.

Dianna shrugs her shoulders, "I haven't spoken to her since. She wouldn't answer my calls or her door." The blonde says with defeat as they once again start walking towards set after being yelled at by the director.

"Well, she has to be here. Talk to her. She has nowhere to go." Naya suggests placing a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. They approach set and Naya stands next to Heather who smiles lovingly at her and grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together.

NXH

Naya and Heather sat in their trailer lounging comfortably on the sofa. Naya was leaning back up against the arm of the couch with Heather rested comfortably in between her legs. Heather was flipping through a magazine and Naya was lazily playing with blonde hair as they sat in a comfortable silence. "Do you think Lea and Dianna will work things out?" Heather asks, breaking the silence.

She continues flipping the pages of the magazine and Naya looks up in thought, her hand pausing it's actions. "Yeah." She finally says with a firm nod. "They love each other, they just need to be on the same page. Their confused. They need to talk." She adds, making Heather nod in agreement.

"That whole talking thing." Heather says with a laugh shaking her head slightly. "Seems to mess everyone up." She adds making Naya let out a small chuckle, but nod her head in agreement.

"More like a lack of…" Naya adds making Heather also nod in agreement. "It's funny how simple talking is yet of hard it is at the same time." Naya muses as her hand begins it's ministrations through blonde hair once again. "We have to make sure we talk." Naya says tilting her head to the side, looking down at the blonde in her arms.

Heather places the magazine on the floor next to them and turns around in Naya's arms to where their faces were inches away from each others. "Okay, but right now…" Heather says before placing a kiss on Naya's lips. "I don't want to talk." She says with a suggestive smile, before leaning in placing another kiss on Naya's lips, this time a more passionate kiss.

After a few minutes Naya pulls back panting slightly as Heather rests her forehead against Naya's. "I don't know. I kind of like when you talk during…" Naya says awkwardly, a blush creeping along her cheeks as she looked to the side. She had intended on that coming out much more sexy, but it didn't turn out that way.

Heather smirks and leans down to Naya's ear. "You like when I talk dirty to you?" Heather whispers huskily, making a pool of arousal quickly appear between the brunette's legs as she just nods her head frantically. Heather smirks and sucks Naya's earlobe in between her teeth before moving down placing a trail kisses down Naya's neck. She starts sucking hard on Naya's pulse point, being sure to leave a mark as Naya lets out an embarrassingly loud moan. "You want me to fuck you?" Heather asks in a low sexy voice, making Naya feel as if she was going to cum right then.

"Yes please." Naya pants, tangling her fingers in Heather's blonde locks as Heather begins trailing her kisses lower down her neck. She sits up slightly and before Naya can even protest Heather swiftly pulls off Naya's shirt before leaning in hungrily attacking Naya's exposed body with her lips. She reaches around Naya's back as she continues her attack on her collar bone and unclasps Naya's bra easily sliding it off of her.

The blonde then moves her kisses down Naya's chest before taking her left breast into her mouth sucking hard as her right hand massaged the other breast roughly causing Naya to arch her back up, letting out a loud guttural moan.

Naya slides her hands down Heather's sides until she reaches the hem of the blonde's shirt and pulls it over her head. Before Heather could take the breast back into her mouth Naya's hands cup her cheeks and pull her up to her face, attaching their lips together in a heated kiss. Her hands then make their way to Heather's breasts, squeezing them roughly through the material of the bra. "Take it off." Heather pants against the Latina's lips, before continuing the passionate lip lock.

Naya does as she is told and easily unclasps the bra tossing it to the side with the rest of their clothes. She places her hands back on the blonde's plump breasts squeezing them together as Heather moans into Naya's mouth causing her mouth to vibrate. Naya slides her hands around Heather's back and pulls the blonde into her, both girls letting out moans as their bodies press into each other.

Heather throws her leg over Naya's right leg, straddling it and starts rocking her hips against Naya's. The brunette mirrors Heather's actions and thrusts her hips unpward, the two girls quickly finding a rhythm. "Heather…" Naya pants, pulling away from the kiss trying to catch her breath as heather's lips quickly find the Latina's tanned neck.

"What baby?" Heather asks smiling against Naya's soft flesh before placing a gentle kiss there. She moves her head up and looks deep into Naya's lust filled eyes with a smirk.

"Fuck me." Naya moans out thrusting her hips up harder, trying to relieve some of the tension that was forming in her core. "Please." Naya begs arching her back up off the couch pressing herself even harder against the blonde.

Heather smiles and slides her hands down and unbuttons Naya's pants pushing them down slightly. She leans down capturing Naya's lips with her own as she slides her hand into the brunette's panties, making her moan into the kiss. "You're so wet for me baby." Heather whispers as she moves her finger up and down Naya's heat, feeling her wetness. Naya nods frantically in response and pulls Heather's lips back to her own for another mind blowing kiss.

Without any warning Heather thrusts two of her fingers deep inside of Naya making her gasp and pull away from the kiss as Heather just moves the kisses down the caramel flesh of Naya's neck. Naya's head falls backwards on the couch as she lets out moan after moan, bucking her hips wildly against Heather's hand. "Fuck Heather, I'm so close." Naya moans after a few more thrusts of Heather's expert fingers.

Heather thrusts her fingers in even deeper curling them slightly as he thumb begins rubbing tight circles around Naya's clit. "I want to make you cum so fucking hard baby." Heather moans into Naya's ear as she picks up the pace of her thrusts. White dots begin filling Naya's vision as she feels herself tumbling closer and closer to the edge, "Cum for me baby." Heather coaxes massaging Naya's left breast with her free hand. With a loud scream of Heather's name Naya cums, coating the blonde's hand with her juices.

Heather pulls her fingers out of Naya after a couple of minutes, receiving a whimper from the Latina at the loss of contact. She smiles and leans down peppering soft kisses on Naya's face and neck as she comes down from her high. Naya opens her eyes up a few minutes later and smiles lazily up at Heather who was looking down at her lovingly. "I love you." Naya whispers meeting the blonde's ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too." Heather replies, leaning down placing a soft kiss on Naya's plump lips. Naya pulls the blonde back into her for another kiss, this one more fierce than the last. She slides her hands down the blonde's toned body, and grabs her pants, quickly unbuttoning them, but feels Heather's hand on hers stopping her. "We'll have to finish this later." She whispers making Naya look up at her confused. "We need to be on set." Heather says, looking at the clock on the wall behind Naya.

Naya frowns and looks behind her realizing they were supposed to be on set in less than 2 minutes. "I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise." Naya says with a sly smile before kissing Heather tenderly.

Heather pulls back and smiles down at the Latina, "You better." She says with a smirk before crawling off of Naya so they could both get dressed and go to set.

NXH

Dianna walks onto set and spots Lea sipping on some coffee as she stood over the snack table, looking over all the choices. She slowly makes her way up to Lea, standing directly next to her without saying a word. She glances over at the brunette out of the corner of her eye and sees Lea hasn't taken her eyes off of the table. "Hey." Dianna says quietly, turning her head slightly to look at the girl. "You wouldn't answer my calls or anything. I really need to talk to you." Dianna says, turning fully to Lea.

Lea lets out a sigh and turns to look at the blonde briefly, "We have nothing to talk about." She says simply before turning her attention back to the table filled with food. "I was stupid. The end." She says, making Dianna shake her head abruptly.

"You aren't stupid Lea." She says desperately, trying to get the girl to listen to her. "Please look at me." She pleads, only to get no movement out of the smaller girl. Dianna lets out a sigh and looks down as she pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth chewing on it slightly as she thought over what she wanted to say. She had thought all weekend about what she would say, but she somehow managed to forget everything now that it had come down to it. "Lea I love you okay. I've loved you for almost as long as I've known you." Dianna says bluntly. She sees Lea glance over at her as her face softens at the confession. "The other night, I wanted you. You have no idea how hard it was to pull away, but you were wasted and I didn't want to take advantage of you, and also I didn't want to do anything in case you were only doing it because you were drunk. That would have killed me." Dianna admits, looking back down at the table.

A silence falls over the two of them, and Dianna lets out a sigh, before turning to walk away, but she feels a hand wrap around her wrist stopping her. She turns to look at Lea, and the smaller brunette pulls Dianna to her pressing their lips together for a searing kiss. Dianna's eyes widen and she stood still for a moment as she wrapped her head around what was happening. As soon as she did though gave in and began kissing the smaller girl with just as much passion; both girls trying to convey everything they felt for each other in that kiss. "I love you too." Lea whispers against the blonde lips after they pull away.

Dianna slowly opens her eyes, meeting dark brown ones and can't help the wide grin from forming on her face. Lea instantly smiles back and Dianna leans in for another kiss.

They get interrupted a couple of minutes later by something hitting the back of Dianna's head. She pulls away from Lea abruptly and looks down to see a muffin on the ground by her feet. She looks behind her and sees Naya and Heather looking at them with smirks on their faces. "Mature." Dianna quips as Naya just raises an eyebrow at her friend and smiles.

"I'm guessing you guys worked things out." Heather says walking closer to the two, pulling Naya with her because of their interlaced hands.

Dianna looks over at Lea who smiles, before turning her attention back to their friends, "We did." She confirms making the two girls smile. Heather squeals and pulls them into a hug as Naya just rolls her eyes at her girlfriends giddiness. She feels Heather tugging on her hand, and is eventually pulled into the group hug with no room for protest.

Naya couldn't help but let her body relax into the hug as a smile formed on her face though. They had all found their happy endings…

Please review and let me know what you think one last time! :) I love you guys and i'm sorry about the wait!


End file.
